soul mates
by go-f-yourself-and-let-me-read
Summary: A clock on your wrist counts down to the moment you meet your soul mate.
1. chapter 1

Sookie looked at her timepiece with a sigh. She knew the experts said that fifty to sixty percent of humans found their soulmates before the countdown ended, but she knew it was probably closer to twenty percent who were lucky enough. There were just too many things to take into consideration. It depended on whether your mate was close by or just happened to cross your path. It also required coming into contact with your mate long enough for your timer to glow green and arc to your mate's. The color change was always to green, universally informing the mates they had found one another. That didn't mean she didn't hope to meet her mate before her clock struck zero, still, it was reaching zero a little more quickly than she was comfortable with. Oh well, no since dwelling on something she had little control of. It was time to get ready for her shift at Merlotte's.

Sookie enjoyed working at Merlotte's. The constant mental chatter was good practice for keeping her shields sharp. Being a telepath had made life quite the challenge. Knowing the thoughts of all those around her had helped give her a thicker skin than most. She also had become difficult to embarrass, having seen far too much in too much explicit detail! Though she was still a virgin, it didn't mean she was clueless or had any knowledge of all things sexual. Sure, she didn't talk openly about sex as did some of her coworkers, but she was well aware of what they were talking about, and don't even get her started with the thoughts of many of her customers! With everything she was constantly exposed to due to her "quirk," she was amazed she was still looking forward to her first lover.

She knew Bill Compton was trying to get her to let him be her first, but she didn't find him the least bit attractive, not in any way that would make her give in to his constant requests. He had been okay company in the beginning, but he was really starting to get on her nerves. The Southern gentleman routine was sweet and all when they had first met. Now she was starting to wonder if it wasn't just that, an act. She had noticed a slip in his accent and "gentlemanly" nature a few times. She knew she owed him for saving her life after the Rattrays had beat the shit out of her, but did she really? She had also begun to notice that Bill was constantly trying to get her to ingest more of his blood, for her own health and wellbeing, of course. Bullshit! Something about it just didn't sit well with her. Then there were the other things she had started noticing as well. For example, why she would suddenly dislike someone or something without due cause or vice versa? She had been raised a proper Southern lady, and knew better than most to not "judge a book by its cover." She knew that one minute she would be feeling great, confident, and then, as soon as it was dark, and especially if she was in Bill's company, she would start to feel insecure and dopey.

She knew there was one person she could ask, Eric Northman. Yet, she was hesitant. She was with Bill, so should she? Speaking of the devil, being in Eric's presence while she was with Bill would make her go from appreciating his physique and intelligence to suddenly disliking him intensely, wanting nothing more than to flee his company. Conversely, when Bill wasn't around and she thought of Eric, her thoughts ran more along the lines of what an unchaperoned conversation might be like and simply just knowing that any physical contact would be pure electricity. The man was H-O-T! With these thoughts on her mind, she made the decision to ask Eric what effects vampire blood could have on the human ingesting it, no matter the volume or how often they partook. She was becoming more suspicious of Bill with the more thought she put into it.

She was tired of her ping-ponging emotions and needed some real answers. Bill constantly dismissed any questions she raised. He would tell her it was vampire business and none of her concern. However, if his blood was in any way influencing her emotions or if Bill, himself, was influencing her in any way, then that shit had to stop immediately! The only thing Bill would tell her about vampire blood in a human's system was that it would heal just about any and everything as well as to allow him to locate her no matter where she was, just in case she was to get into trouble. True, it had helped him find her quickly. It wasn't that she wanted to doubt him or any of this, but she had a sneaking suspicion that there was far more to the blood than he would ever tell her.

Seeing she was working the lunch shift of noon to five that day, she would be able to make it to Fangtasia that night to speak with Eric. She hoped she would be able to get things wrapped up at work, showered, dressed, and on the road to Eric's bar before the sun set so she wouldn't have to deal with Bill and his 'overprotectiveness.' She was twenty-five, for goodness sakes! It's not as if she had never done anything before she met Bill, but he seemed to believe it was his place to tell her where she could go and whom she could see. It was her life, damn it! She could go wherever she wanted and see whomever she wanted to see, and if Bill didn't like it, then tough shit! She needed answers and knew Eric would give her the ones she wanted, along with a good layer of sexual innuendo to accompany them.

She didn't mind though. She had a feeling it would be quite entertaining and educational to speak with Eric without her usual escort. She had said she was Bill's the one and only time she met Eric, but she wasn't even sure exactly what that meant. Just another question she would need to have answered. She would make a mental list of questions for Eric after her shift. That way she would have the list fresh in her mind without any distractions.

Sookie's shift went by fairly quickly. There were only a few lulls in business and that was just fine for her. She was able to clean up her section and get it handed off to Dawn in short order. On the short trip home, she mentally went through her closet. She knew she didn't really have any true clubbing clothes, but she didn't really want to wear another sundress and stick out so badly again. She decided on a pair of black low rider jeans, a royal blue silk tank top she bought at Tara's clothing boutique, and her black 3 " heeled leather boots. It wasn't really a clubbing outfit, not when you considered what the other patrons wore, but it was the best she could do. With a bit of makeup and if she left her hair down, maybe she wouldn't stick out quite as much.

Once home, she updated her Gran on her plans for the night. By the time Sookie was showered and dressed, Gran had her dinner ready. She ate quickly, and then ran up to brush her teeth before heading out. While she brushed her teeth, a thought crossed Sookie's mind. As she bounded down the stairs, she told her Gran to rescind Bill's invitation. Because of her destination, without his 'permission' or escort, Sookie didn't want to take the chance that Bill might take his disappointment out on Gran. Her gut instinct said this was a wise thing to do and, fortunately, Gran agreed. Gran liked Bill, but trusted Sookie's instincts and respected her wishes, rescinding Bill's invitation. Besides, it wasn't as if they couldn't extend another one if they wanted. Sookie told Gran to make sure not to open the door to Bill, nor should she tell him that Sookie wasn't there, even through the closed door. She wanted to make certain he couldn't glamor himself an invitation. Gran agreed and off Sookie went. She should be arriving just at sunset.


	2. chapter 2

When Sookie pulled up to Fangtasia's parking area, she noticed a line that reached almost to the parking lot already. She was surprised by the number of people there and hoped it wouldn't take long to get inside the club. If she was inside, then the more difficult it would make it for Bill, if he tried to get her to leave before she could talk with Eric. Rather than going to the back of the line, Sookie decided to take a chance and walked straight up to Pam.

"Good evening, Pam," Sookie said while she approached.

"Sookie, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this night?" Pam asked, raising a questioning brow.

"I was hoping to speak with Mr. Northman if he will spare me a few minutes," Sookie replied, smiling brightly.

"Where's your bodyguard tonight? I wouldn't think he would allow to you out on your own, here of all places," Pam replied, giving Sookie a once over.

"I have no idea where Bill is and don't really care at the moment. So if you're done ogling me, do you think Mr. Northman might be willing to talk to me tonight?" Sookie asked, smirking at Pam's slightly surprised look that passed so quickly if she hadn't been studying her face, Sookie would have missed it.

"I will inform my Master that you are here and you request an audience with him," Pam stated as she pulled out her phone to send a quick text. The response was immediate. The next thing Sookie knew she was standing before Eric. He was seated on his throne and looked for all the world the Viking King he purportedly was who had just stepped off the cover of GQ! WOW! It took Sookie a moment to get her bearings, and not just from Pam's having vamped her there. Damn! The man sure knew how to strike a pose!

The vermin, as she had heard Pam call their clientele, were in complete awe and totally enthralled with the Viking vampire, trying whatever they could to get his attention, so when she suddenly appeared in front of Eric and wasn't scowled or hissed at nor kicked away, the vermin started giving Sookie nasty looks. She made sure her shields were securely in place. She didn't even want a whisper of their thoughts to make it through! One didn't have to be a telepath to know what those thoughts were.

While Sookie was busy getting her bearings and making sure the vermin wouldn't attack her, she failed to notice a certain Viking vampire was checking her out, slightly smirking all the while. Once she finally focused on Eric, he had a neutral expression on his handsome face, almost as if he was bored. She waited for him to acknowledge her before she spoke. She had no clue about proper vampire etiquette and didn't want to offend. She was a proper Southern lady, after all, not to mention her Gran would skin her alive if she treated anyone disrespectfully. After a few minutes, Eric finally spoke,

"Miss Stackhouse, Pam tells me you would like to speak with me, and without your watchdog. Where is Bill and how would he feel about such a thing?"

Sookie straightened her shoulders and looked Eric in the eye, stating, "I would guess Bill might be at his home, or wherever, and I don't much care what he would think or feel about me being here. I do not need nor do I want his permission to live my life."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her comments and smirked.

"I don't need Bill's permission to go where I want or talk to whom I want. I'm not a child," Sookie stated matter-of-factly. She didn't appreciate being told what to do by anyone but her Gran.

"You understand the risk you have taken by coming here without an escort, do you not, Miss Stackhouse? You have claimed to belong to Bill, yet here you are, without him. If I did not know better, I would say you were looking for trouble. His scent on you is faint…are you his, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric finally asked, looking at her, an expectant expression having replaced the bored one upon his face.

"Well, you see, that was sort of the reason why I came to see you. I have some questions I was hoping you might answer for me, and I didn't need Bill looming over me, putting a damper on our conversation…and please, call me Sookie," she answered. She really didn't need Bill there,especiallyif he was influencing her in any way. She also really believed she wouldn't be able to be open with Eric if Bill were there.

Eric took in Sookie's stance. She met his gaze without flinching and appeared ready to argue if he declined her audience. With a slight nod toward the double doors leading to back areas, he guided Sookie to his office for her much-desired conversation. Eric found it curious that she had come to him rather than Bill, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would answer her questions as soon as she answered one in particular for him. He had only scented Bill on her faintly and wondered why. If she had been his, something he planned to make a reality as soon as he could, she would have been wearing his scent in every way possible.

Once in Eric's office, Sookie seated herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk while Eric decided to simply lean up against it. He crossed his arms and ankles, then cocked an eyebrow to prompt her to start the conversation she seemingly wanted to have so urgently.

Sookie sat up straight and squared her shoulders, then looked Eric directly in the eyes while taking a deep breath.You're getting what you wanted, girl, time to pull up your big girl panties and get some answers!

"Ok, my first question; what effects might vampire blood have on the human who ingests it?"

Eric barely controlled his growl after Sookie asked her question. So, Billy boy was trying to keep her in the dark…interesting. However, someone as special as Sookie should never be left in the dark, especially about something as life altering as drinking vampire blood.

"Has Bill not explained this to your satisfaction?" Eric questioned, barely suppressing a low hiss.

Sookie shrugged and said, "The only things Bill told me was that vampire blood could heal, improve the senses, and it would make it easy for him to locate me if I was ever in trouble. He said the last part was because he was able to feel strong emotions in me that would alert him to my situation."

"Before I explain the results of drinking vampire blood, let me ask you a question…do you belong to Bill Compton?"

Sookie stared at Eric, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. He appreciated her giving the question proper gravity. Her answer would inform him as to which direction he would take their conversation. Finally, after several minutes, Sookie answered, "What exactly does it mean to 'be' Bill's?"

It took everything Eric had to not vamp out of his office to Bill's hovel and beat the hell out of him! He had a feeling Sookie would not like the fact that Bill had not explained this to her before he made her state it publically a few nights prior.

"If you allow Bill to claim you as his, it means you are his property," Eric immediately held up his hands to keep her from interrupting, given that he could see the anger mounting in her eyes and body language.

"No other vampire will be permitted to touch you, fuck you, feed from you, nor anything else without his express permission. To have a vampire claim you means, in the vampire world, that the vampire retains complete control over you," Eric finished, then waited. It didn't take long for Sookie's reaction.

"OH, HELL NO! I am nobody's property! I can't believe he had me tell you that I was his without having told me the truth about what making such a statement meant! He told me that I would need to say I was his for my protection!" Sookie was out of her chair and pacing Eric's office in a heartbeat, anger coming off of her in waves.

"It is for protection when a vampire claims a human…"

"Yeah? Well, there's a whole hell of a lot more to it than just that! I knew he was holding something back, but I had no idea just how much!" Sookie fumed.

"By your reaction, I take it that you are NOT Bill Compton's?" Eric prodded, just to have her say it, so there would be no confusion.

"I most certainly am NOT Bill Compton's! That son of a bitch can kiss my ass! No wonder he has not told me much about the vampire world! How could I have been so gullible?!"

"Sookie, do you remember how much of his blood you have had?" Eric asked, needing to know why she smelled so faintly of Bill now when she positively reeked of him last week in comparison.

"I'm not sure. I only took his blood once, after the Ratts almost beat me to death. I took about three or four mouthfuls before he pulled his wrist away. I can't really remember exactly."

Eric let out a low hiss, causing Sookie to snap her head around to stare at him. She was somewhat confused as to why he was so angry. Had she taken too much of Bill's blood? Was that against the rules or something? She wanted to ask, but decided it would be in her best interest to remain quiet at that time.

Finally, Eric spoke, "Sookie, having taken that much blood from a vampire should have made you light sensitive and kept you smelling strongly of Bill, yet, I barely scent him. Now, why were you beaten by these rats?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you about the smell, but I haven't had any sensitivity to light. As for the Ratts, well, they were a little pissed off after I interrupted them trying to drain Bill a few nights before. They jumped me after my shift while I waited for Bill to show up. I'm still not sure why he was late getting there, but if he hadn't shown up when he did, I would have died," Sookie said with an edge to her voice and a shiver down her spine.

Eric was as still as a statue. The look in his eyes was pure rage, but nothing else showed his change in mood. He was angry before, but he seemed murderous now. Sookie wasn't sure why the sudden alteration in his mood and seriously prayed it wasn't aimed toward her. At that moment, Pam vamped into the office.

"Eric, what the hell? What has the breather done to make you so angry?" Pam asked while looking fiercely at Sookie. She had been feeling Eric's emotions range from curious to lustful to angry, and now as if he wanted to murder someone. The breather had to have dropped one hell of a bombshell on him for Eric to become so angered in such a short amount of time.

"Pamela, have there been any drainers in the Bon Temps area reported to you recently?" Eric asked his Child through clenched teeth.

"None, Master. I would have told you immediately, or taken care of it myself if I had. Why? Do we need to pay someone a visit?" Pam, now understanding her Maker's dark mood, asked with a feral smile that made Sookie shiver, and not because she was cold.

"It would seem you are needed to go to Bon Temps, then return here with Bill Compton. Apparently he failed to mention an attempt on his life by a couple of drainers known as "The Ratts." Do not let him know why he is needed, just that he is and now."

Pam nodded to Eric and took off at vamp speed to collect her target. Sookie froze and nearly panicked when Eric ordered Pam to go and get Bill. She hadn't wanted him there, not that she was his, or that she thought Eric would let anything happen to her or that she was even scared of Bill Compton. She just wasn't done talking to Eric and wasn't in the mood just yet to confront Bill. Oh, he would get a piece of her mind, Southern style, but she had hoped to be a bit more informed before she did that.

Noticing Sookie's change in demeanor, Eric said, "I will not allow Bill to harm you. You are perfectly safe here. You are in luck that only Pamela and I heard you state you were Bill's. If anyone else had, you would be at his mercy and there would be very little I could do. You will need to tell him that you are not his. I offer you my protection should you want it."

Sookie wasn't sure exactly why Eric was offering her his protection, but she wasn't foolish and she wouldn't take it for granted. She figured if he was offering, it was for a good reason. Eric seemed to be the type to both weigh his words and actions. Still, that didn't mean she would accept without asking a few questions first.

"Why? Why would you offer me protection? You just met me and don't know a thing about me. Why would I need it? I'm not saying I wouldn't take it, I just need to know why it is so important," Sookie asked, relaxing a bit back into the chair.

Eric thought over his answer for a moment and then replied, "Sookie, I offered you my protection as a way to keep you safe. Your scent is different than that of a normal human, but I cannot yet quite determine what that difference is. Because Bill has now introduced you into our world, the Supernatural world, you will need protection from others. I have no idea what Bill is up to or why he denied you vital information to survive in the Supe world, but seeing you have become part of it, you will need to be claimed or have my protection. I assumed you would not be so eager to have another vampire claim you as quickly, so I offered you my protection in the meantime."

"Well, you're right about not wanting to be claimed, now and maybe ever, but I will accept your offer of protection. Now, if you could tell me what effects vampire blood has on someone who has ingested it, preferably before Bill arrives, I would greatly appreciate it."

Eric smirked, stating that Bill was already there. He was out in the bar awaiting his summoning, but he would answer her question before summoning Pam to bring Bill back.

"Vampire blood, as you know, will heal most beings of pretty much any ailment. It will also increase that being's senses. However, what you might not know is that some vampires are able to control the being or influence the being's emotions through the tie, or less often a bond, created by the blood. This being may also begin to have dreams of a sexual nature about the vampire whose blood they have consumed. Depending upon how much or how often the blood is ingested varies as to how strong these dreams may be as well as the influence over the being. The vampire will also be able to sense the emotions of the one who drinks their blood, all emotions. That is why the majority of vampires will not just give their blood to anyone."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sookie exclaimed. "Well, that explains a whole hell of a lot!"

"Explain," Eric demanded.

Sookie took a moment to run through the last two weeks in her head before answering.

"Well, when I first met Bill, I was excited that he was quiet. I couldn't hear him, but I wasn't interested in anything more with him than maybe a friendship. He tried to get me to take his blood the night he was attacked, but I flat out refused! Then, a few nights later, I was attacked by the Ratts. That was the only time Bill had ever been late…huh…strange. Anyway, after basically being forced to drink his blood, my whole attitude toward Bill changed. Now that I have had time to truly think about things, I know he has been influencing my emotions, at the very least.

"Hell, I've been considering having sex with the asshole! Because of his blood? Damn it! I could feel something wasn't right, but I had no idea just how not right! I should have known the night I first met you. Um, Eric, how long will Bill be able to feel and track me through his blood?"

"Normally, with the amount of his blood you had, I would say about one to two months longer before the blood was gone from your system. However, considering I barely smell him on you after only two weeks? I would say you might be free from Bill in less than a week. Whatever 'other' you are could be fighting his blood's sustainability in you," Eric replied.

"Now, before you ask anything else, I need to ask you a few questions," Eric said, waiting for Sookie to nod or acknowledge his request. At her nod, he continued.

"First, you said you could not hear Bill. What do you mean by that? Was he speaking too low for you to hear? Secondly, Bill actually offered you his blood the drainers had already taken? What did he do or say when you refused? Lastly, why should you have known something was up when you first met me?" The last question was asked with a raised eyebrow and Eric's signature smirk.

Sookie knew answering the first two questions would be no problem. She hadn't planned on telling Eric she was a telepath just yet, but now that she had slipped due to her anger, she had no choice other than to answer. The third; on the other hand, was going to embarrass the hell out of her! She would have to admit to Eric that she found him hot as hell and quite intriguing. Well, she wouldn't have to put it quite so bluntly, but you get the idea. Ah, well, she had expected him to be honest with her so she could be nothing less with him. So, here goes…

"OK, to answer your first question, I'm a telepath and, before you ask, no, I cannot read vampire minds. Thank God! So it was very calming and a pleasant surprise to not have to concentrate on my shields around Bill. I hadn't had such peace since I can remember. Now, for your second question, yes, Bill offered me the blood the Ratts had already taken from him and he seemed disappointed after I refused. You make it sound as if he should have done something else. What else could he have done once the blood was already out of his body?

"Finally, if you must know, I should have known something was off when I first met you because I suddenly went from appreciating you physically and wondering just how entertaining a conversation would be with you to feeling disgust and fear of you," Once she finished, a light blush had spread down into her cleavage.

Eric couldn't help but smirk at her last answer and the beautiful blush that colored her a pretty pink. He took a deep breath to inhale her heightened scent. It was even lovelier now that Bill's blood was diminishing in her system. He was surprised by her honesty and decided he would reciprocate.

"To answer your question, Bill should have drunk his blood so his body could heal quicker. Tell me, how was it the drainers captured Bill?"

"When I got to him, he was being held down by a long, thin, silver chain. Is silver not as harmful to vampires as the media has led on?"

"Unfortunately, silver is very damaging to vampires, a fact we would have loved to have kept quiet. Still, a thin chain, even a long one, should not have been able to hold Bill down. It would have left burns on him anywhere it touched, but not have made him defenseless. Bill is considered young for a vampire, but even he should have been able to take down two drainers armed only with a silver chain," Eric informed her.

Sookie raised her own eyebrow when she heard this. From what Eric was saying, Bill had orchestrated the 'draining' in order to have her come to his 'rescue.' Why? What would he have gained from her seeing him in a weakened state? Unless…

"Motherfucker!" Sookie exclaimed, mentally apologizing to Gran for her unladylike language, causing Eric to look at her to try and determine what had caused her outburst.

"He set me up! That slimy, no good, lying, good for nothing son of a bitch set me up!"

"I do believe so. I am sorry to say Mr. Compton most likely had more in store for you, Sookie, than just being friends or lovers," Eric informed her, feeling none too happy having drawn the same conclusion.

"He somehow arranged for me to 'rescue' him just so I could get almost beaten to death so he could get his nasty blood in me! Damn! His blood will not leave my body soon enough! I want nothing to do with his ass anymore. Good thing I told Gran to rescind his invitation before coming here tonight," Sookie stated emphatically. She was wondering why Bill would have gone to so much trouble over her. She was a barmaid with a 'quirk' in a backwater town in Louisiana. She really wasn't anything special, not to go these lengths to…what, ensnare her cooperation? Ugh! So many questions!

Just then, Sookie's body went completely still. When Eric looked at her with his head cocked a bit, she answered his unspoken question.

"I think Bill is trying to influence my feelings even now. Now that I know he has the ability, I noticed the 'push.' What a bastard! He's pushing hate and disgust as well as mistrust. He knows I'm in your office with you and wants me to 'run to him' for 'safety.' How dare him!" Sookie fumed.


	3. chapter 3

Once Pam reached Bill's dilapidated home, she straightened her clothing and her hair, then knocked. She was looking at her nails with a bored expression when Bill answered her knock.

"Pam. What can I do for you?" Bill asked, masking his irritation at her presence.

"Your Sheriff would like a word. I'm here to escort you," was Pam's droll response.

"Of course," Bill replied. He really didn't want to see the Sheriff, but knew to ignore a summons would cost him precious time away getting the Stackhouse girl under his control. He was just about to leave when Pam knocked. The sooner he had this summons over with, the sooner he could call on Sookie. He was hoping tonight would be the night she would give in to his advances. He'd then at least have some sort of compensation for having to deal with the little twit. She really wasn't much in the brains department, but her body was made for a man to ride. He was hoping to get more of his blood in her as well. He could tell his blood wasn't as strong as it should be in her and needed to re-dose her before all his control was totally gone. The queen was going to be upset enough that Eric had shown an interest in her. He didn't need him meddling in affairs that didn't concern him.

So there he was, sitting in Fangtasia, and waiting for Eric to finish up whatever meaningless meeting he was in currently. Making him wait was making Bill all the more irritable. How dare Eric summon him immediately only to leave him waiting! He had a Southern belle to coerce into having sex. Speaking of Sookie, Bill could feel her anger over something…and she was here, at Fangtasia…without him! Oh, his little Southern belle needed to learn her place, and quickly. He was looking forward to teaching the blonde twit all about pleasure and pain. Oh, he'd be gentle the first few times he bedded her, but once she was broken in… For now, he would need to try to influence her through his remaining blood. He couldn't afford for her to realize he had influenced her feelings the first time they had been there.

The look of pure joy on Bill's face made Pam cringe with disgust. Whatever he was thinking, he could stop anytime now, it was just plain creepy. Pam had let Eric know through their bond that she had returned with Bill and was only awaiting his summons before taking him back to the office.

TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB

"So, was there anything else you wished to ask me before I have Pam bring Compton in?" Eric asked. Letting Bill wait out in the club for a bit was probably pissing him off quite thoroughly. Eric couldn't help but smirk at that thought. The little weasel thought he was so important because he was one of the queen's favorites. Not to mention, Bill was most likely chomping at the bit to learn why Sookie was here. Eric had known Bill would be able to sense her presence upon his arrival. Ah, Billy boy! How badly you have screwed up! The confrontation should be most entertaining.

"Well, let's see. You answered about the effects of his blood and how long it could take for it to disappear. You answered why you are offering me protection. I suppose the only other thing at the moment might be… When can I tell that two-faced, high-handed, sideburn-wearing asshole that I'm done with him?" Sookie replied infuriatedly.

Eric chuckled at her colorful description of Bill.

"How about…right now?"

Sookie decided to vacate her chair and stand next to Eric who was still leaning against his desk. His eyebrows rose midway, questioning her move with his eyes.

"Better view," was all she said. Eric couldn't blame her; although he was pretty sure there was more to it than that but he knew Bill's expression would be priceless, so he let it go.

TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB~TB

Pam walked over to Bill to tell him to follow her, that Eric was ready for their meeting. Bill let out a small growl, causing Pam to smirk, knowing her Master had kept Bill waiting just to irritate the worm.

When they entered the office, Bill immediately noticed Sookie and moved to approach her. Suddenly, he found himself facing Eric as he moved in front of Sookie. What the hell was going on? Why would Eric put himself in between him and his? It only angered Bill further, but facing down a 1,000-year-old vampire was not on his list of things to do today. It would be suicidal on his part. So, Bill backed up a few steps and looked at Sookie.

"What are you doing here, Sookeh? What have you done? You know you can't trust Eric," All the while he was saying this, Bill was attempting to influence Sookie to his side. Upon feeling his influence grow, Sookie grabbed ahold of Eric's arm, alerting him that something was up. When Eric looked back to Sookie, he could see she was fighting something, most likely Bill's influence. He reached behind him and grabbed her hand to give a reassuring squeeze in return, letting her know he understood. Bill's influence couldn't be very strong, still, it was enough to make her uncomfortable. As soon as their skin came into contact, the timers in their arms flashed green and arced, shocking everyone in the room! As soon as he saw it, Bill knew he would never be able to get his hands on Sookie. The Soulmate Law superseded all other laws and actions. There would be nothing anyone could do to break up a mated couple. To do so would result in your true death, or worse, it was left up to the couple to decide. Yet, what no one noticed was that right after the flash and arc of green, there was another flash of yellow. If the flash had been seen, then the occupants of the room would have realized that the mates weren't complete. There was a missing person still to complete the mating. They were part of a mated trio, a thing rarely seen.

While Bill was busy trying to come to terms with the new development, Pam let out a squeal. Yep, you heard right! Pamela Ravenscroft actually squealed and was grinning from ear to ear. "Ooh, I get a Mistress! I can't wait to get to know you better," She said, looking at Sookie, still smiling. "Do I get to go shopping for you, too?"

At that, Sookie stared blankly back at Pam. Sookie thought she had looked scary with a bored expression, this look downright terrified her! She wasn't exactly sure how to process all of this. She would have never expected the Viking Vampire God to be her soulmate. This was what fantasies were made of, and her life was anything but a fantasy. Then there was the look Eric was giving her, as if he was not sure what to make of this. As though he couldn't quite believe she was his mate, and Sookie wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Finally, after several minutes of total shock on everyone's part, the silence was broken by Bill's angry growl.

"Well, I suppose your claim on Sookie is no longer valid, Bill, but that was not the reason I summoned you. You failed to report to me within three days of your arrival, which I was going to let slide. It seems you have also failed to report two drainers, drainers who just so happened to get the jump on you and start draining you in the Bon Temps area. Then, you offered your blood to a human whom you had just met. So until I determine which punishment or punishments I wish to enforce…" Eric looked from Bill to Pam, and with a nod, she was at Bill's side. "Pamela, you will- escort -Mr. Compton down to the basement."

"You can't do this! I was only doing the queen's business. You can call her and find out for yourself. She'll tell you not to touch me!" Bill raged. Hoping that the dropping of the queen's title and the fact that he was there on her business would make Eric back off, allowing him to go on his way would be a far better thing for Bill Compton. It would be bad enough for him when the queen discovered he failed in his mission to bring her the telepath, and that he had allowed the blonde twit to have found time to be alone with Eric.

"You speak as if she could change your punishment. Tsk, tsk, Billy boy. Why would the queen come to your aid, unless her business happened to be procuring something or someone in my area? Why would she have done that without letting me know first? So, let us call the queen, shall we? Let us see just how much she will vouch for you," Eric suggested as he picked up the desk phone and dialed the queen's number.

"Northman, you had better have a good reason for interrupting my evening meal!" The queen answered after the second ring. The irritation was clear in her voice.

"My Queen, I have Bill Compton here. He stated I should consult with you before punishing him for not reporting in within three days, for not reporting two drainers who attempted to drain him in the Bon Temps area, and for offering a human his blood the drainers had already bagged. He is seemingly under the impression that you will inform me of the ways I cannot perform my duties. Also, Your Majesty, I would like to take this opportunity to inform you I have found my soulmate," Eric dutifully reported the situation to his queen with an almost bored tone.

"Oh, and who is this mate of yours, Sheriff Northman?" The queen replied, sidestepping the first part of the information for the moment.

"It would seem my mate is Miss Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Your Majesty. Now, what of Bill?" Eric asked, knowing full well she was avoiding comment on the matter.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. Do with Bill as you will, Sheriff. I don't know why he thought you would need to call me on this. He knows the rules and broke them, so he must endure your punishment." The queen spoke with exasperated boredom. Eric wasn't fooled; he had heard the slightest growl after he had mentioned Sookie was his mate…interesting.

Bill, on the other hand, had gone paler than normal after hearing his queen's dismissal. Being left to Eric's machinations was not high on his list of fun things to endure. Not to mention, once Eric was done with him, he would have the queen's wrath to deal with. Unlife was really not looking all that great for him. He couldn't even call his Maker, if he was that desperate, to help him. Eric was well within his rights to punish Bill for his lack of respect shown Eric's position. Damn! That was not at all how things were supposed to turn out!

After Eric ended his call with the queen, he turned to Bill, then nodded to Pam, who was all too eager to escort Bill down to the dungeon. She really disliked the little weasel and was looking forward to the punishments Eric would dole out to him. She was hoping her Maker would allow her a bit of fun. She really needed a new toy, humans really had no threshold for pain and died much too easily. Especially the ones they usually had in the basement, they could talk the talk, but rarely could they walk the walk. Much to her delight and Bill's dismay, Eric told Pam she was allowed to have some fun before he decided on a punishment, but to make certain the Southern reptile was alive to serve his punishment. With a savage smile, Pam grabbed Bill by the shoulders and pushed him toward the door to the basement, all too happy to get to play and, if he happened to feel every step leading down, oops! Clumsy Pam as she vamped to the bottom to 'catch' Bill.

Once in the basement, Pam lifted up Bill by his neck and walked him over to the wall with various manacles and restraints attached. She put Bill in a pair of leather-lined silver cuffs and a collar. The collar wasn't lined, but if the vampire remained still, then it wouldn't touch their skin, much. However, this particular set had a chain hanging just to the left of it, which would conveniently hold a bottle of TruBlood at an angle so that IF the chained vampire wanted a drink, they'd have to lean into the collar to get it, causing a nice wide burn on their neck in the process. The burn wouldn't kill, but it would make healing a much slower process since the drink they took wouldn't be enough to replenish the cuffed, collared, and chained vampire.

When a bottle of TruBlood, expired, was in place, Pam walked over to the table of implements to choose with what she would start. She grinned at the assortment of 'tools' Eric kept. She just had to decide if she wanted to use her own, a specially-made paint, or if she would choose from the table. Pam decided she would start with the silver-dipped toothpicks. As she donned a pair of gloves, wouldn't do to get herself burned, she picked up a dozen or so and looked over at Bill. Hmm, now where to place them for best effect…

Bill looked over at Pam and cringed. He saw all the 'tools' on the table and wasn't looking forward to being introduced to any of them. He had no doubt Eric had taught Pam how to torture an intended victim with maximum pain. When he saw her pick up the silver-coated toothpicks, he groaned. He was no stranger to torture, or so he thought, his Maker had had her 'fun' with him after he had first risen. Still, he had a bad feeling Pam was about to make what his Maker had done feel like child's play. As Pam walked over to Bill with a too happy grin on her face, he knew his torture, and her fun, was about to begin. While Pam started strategically placing the toothpicks in Bill's body, the pain manageable, he knew it would only accentuate any other torture she did afterward. When Pam had placed all the toothpicks she thought necessary, she moved back over to the table to choose her next 'tool.' She hadn't had this much fun in way too long!


	4. chapter 4

After Pam had taken Bill away, Eric turned to Sookie who was still standing in the same place with a look of complete shock on her face. Eric hoped the shock was just from having found her mate, not that her mate was him. He was looking forward to getting to know his little mate in every way possible. Yes, he had been planning on making her his, but this put things in a totally different light. He had known she was special the moment she walked into his bar a week ago. Her smile lit up the entire bar and her scent, despite being tainted with Bill's, had the attention of every vampire there. Eric had been intrigued by her being on the worm's arm. Something so beautiful and wonderful smelling really deserved to be with someone worthy of her. Then, add in her spirit and fire, and you had one hell of a woman. Bill had no clue just how special Sookie was, but Eric was sure, even then. She needed guidance and he had planned on becoming her guide through the Supe world. Now it would seem his senses knew something before his brain did. Nevertheless, Eric had noticed the yellow flash and was wondering who they were missing. He couldn't imagine sharing Sookie with another vampire unless it was… No, it couldn't be… Yet, that was the only answer he could come up with. The Fates had to know the only other vampireanyvampire could share without all the vicious feelings would be their Maker.

Godric. It had been almost a century since he had last been in his Maker's presence. Eric checked the bond with Godric and found it somewhat muted. Confused over this, Eric sent his happiness through the bond and waited for Godric's reply. He didn't have to wait long to feel his Maker's curious ping in reply. Eric chuckled, knowing Godric would be calling him soon. The not knowing what had made his Child send him a burst of happiness would get the better of him. In the meantime, he needed to speak to Sookie over how this new development was about to change both their lives. He wondered if she had caught the yellow flash as well. He didn't have long to wait.

"Eric, what was the yellow flash after the green arc?" Sookie asked, a bit of confusion coloring her tone. "I know the green arc meant we are mates, but I've never heard of a yellow flash happening."

Eric took in her confused state and told her, "The yellow flash signified that we are part of a trio. We still have one other to add to our lives. I do not think Pam or Bill saw the yellow flash."

Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "I thought vampires didn't like to share?"

Eric shook his head and replied, "We do not as a rule. There is only one vampire with whom most of us do not mind sharing and that would be our Makers. Since my Maker would be the only one with whom I would share you, I can only believe he is our missing link. Apparently, we are a mated trio, as rare as that may be." he informed her with a thoughtful look on his face.

Sookie took all this in and then asked, "OK, when will I get to meet your Maker so we can find out if your theory is correct?"

Her question took Eric off guard for a moment. He would not lie; he had really expected her to at least have some strong words to say about being part of a trio. His little Southern belle was just full of surprises. He was going to truly enjoy getting to know her. If Godric was, indeed, their missing mate, then they would need to plan a visit to Dallas very soon. Just at that moment, Eric's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Master." Eric said without looking at the caller ID.

With an exasperated sigh, Godric replied, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that? Now what has you so happy, my Child?"

Eric chuckled and answered, "At least once more, Master. As for what has me so happy, well, I have found my mate."

"Truly! Who is the lucky woman and when will I get to meet her?" Godric asked with a chuckle of his own at Eric's antics.

"Well, the lovely Miss Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps is her name, and we were just deciding when to make a trip to come see you," Eric inflicted his voice with a hint of a secret, knowing Godric would pick up on it and be even more curious about the situation.

"Have you made a decision yet or should I come to you? I could be there by tomorrow shortly after sunset. Isobel could run things for a while in my absence. That way, you and your lovely mate could continue your own routines while I check out your bar and the Area. Would that be acceptable to you both?" Godric asked. He hadn't seen Eric in almost a century and that just would no longer do. It was past time for him to visit his Child and check out the Area he oversaw. Maybe a change of scenery would do him good. He had been feeling…well…not much for a few years now. Perhaps going to Shreveport and catching up with Eric while meeting his Child's mate would be just what he needed.

"As long as you are certain Isobel will not mind you leaving your Area in her care, a visit would be most welcome. It has been too long, Godric. I know Sookie looks forward to meeting you," Eric said while watching Sookie nod her head vigorously.

"Very well, then. It is settled. I will inform Isobel momentarily and make the necessary arrangements. I should be there about an hour or so after sundown," Godric replied with a bit more life in his voice than when he first made the call. He was thrilled for Eric having found his mate. He'd waited long enough and was due some happiness. Now if only he could find his mate. Godric held no hope in ever doing so. His timer had yet to reset in several decades, maybe for him it was not meant to be. Still, he would be happy for Eric and would look forward to meeting this Sookie. From the tone of Eric's voice, Godric could tell Eric had held something back. He also knew that this Sookie had no idea just how happy she already made his Child. She must really be some woman for her to already have Eric wrapped, at least partially if not totally, around her finger.

"Isobel," Godric called. Within moments, Isobel stood in front of Godric, awaiting his reason for the summons.

"Tomorrow night I will fly to Shreveport to spend some time with Eric and his mate. I will need you to take the reins of the area while I am gone. I know you can do this with no problems; however, if something should arise and you should need my counsel, do not hesitate to give me a call."

"Eric found his mate? How wonderful! Take all the time you want, you have needed a vacation for several years. I can handle the Area for as long as you need. Please send my congratulations to Eric for me," Isobel said with a smile. She knew Godric needed to get away, something she had been trying for years now to get him to do. It would be good for him and maybe help lighten his mood. He'd been a bit distant for a while now and Isobel was worried about him. Maybe this trip would be just what he needed.

"Thank you, Isobel, and I will pass along your congratulations to the couple for you. Is there anything you need to discuss with me before I take my leave tomorrow?" Godric knew she could handle anything the Area could throw her way, but wanted to make sure she had no pressing concerns. He had been training her to take his place for the past few years now, since he had started to grow bored with his position. She was ready and he may just be as well for her to take over. This 'vacation.' as she put it, would be a great test run for them both.

"I have nothing which comes to mind. Why not go ahead and take off tonight? I think it would be a wonderful surprise for Eric and his mate. There is nothing going on that demands your attention and there is still plenty of night left for you to enjoy a relaxing flight and good company to end the evening," Isobel said with some pushy encouragement. She didn't want anything to come up to cause Godric to have to stay any longer than need be. If he left now, if something came up, she would handle it. She was pretty sure that Godric had been training her these last few years to take over the Area for reasons only known to him. She would gladly step into the role if it meant Godric would become livelier than he had been. He was paler than he should be and was becoming more distant as the months passed.

"I believe I will. Thank you, Isobel, and know I trust you completely. You are a natural. I will give you a call in a few days to let you know how long I will be staying and to give you an update on Eric and his mate," With that said, Godric went to the open window and took flight. The night air was nice and cool, but not cold, and it felt wonderful rushing by him. It had been too long since he had taken such a long flight and he was wondering now why he hadn't done it before. The gift of flight was, by far, the best gift he had received after his turning. His Maker never knew he could fly; Godric had killed him before he learned he could. It was best that way; his Maker would have been jealous and would have punished Godric for having a gift as wonderful as flying.


	5. chapter 5

After ending his call with Godric, Eric turned to Sookie. She had moved to the couch and looked as though she was trying to come to grips with everything. If Eric had any say, Bill Compton would be forever out of her life now. No one else would ever be able to touch her without fear of the True Death. Eric could tell Sookie needed a bit more time to process everything, so he took advantage of her attention being elsewhere to study her.

Her beauty, he realized, was both inside and out. Such a rarity these days, and something he planned to protect and cherish forever. He had already decided, even before the whole mate thing, he would do whatever it took to protect her from the harshness of his, now her, world. The Supe world was a harsh one for one to exist in. It was cutthroat and dangerous for the most part. He knew Sookie would learn to deal with some of its darkness, but, given the chance, he would shield her from the darkest parts. It would be bad enough once she realized that he was no angel. He had done and was sure to do more terrible things to survive, and she would learn of some of what he had done as well as what he was capable of doing. He planned to never lie to her. Just from the little time he had spent in her company he could tell that she hadn't had an easy life. She deserved the truth, and he had a feeling she would want it no other way.

It amazed Eric that Sookie was able to have such a light and goodhearted outlook on life, considering her telepathy. Humans were very good at saying one thing, yet thinking something totally different. To have heard as much as she had, it was a wonder she wasn't hardhearted or cynical. She was neither of those things; she was actually just the opposite. She would need his and his Maker's guidance and their protection in order to keep her brighter views intact.

After sitting on the couch for nearly half an hour, Sookie realized she hadn't said a word or even looked at Eric. When she chanced a glance his way, she noticed he was studying her, a beautiful smile spread across his face, not a smirk, but an actual smile! WOW! How was a girl supposed to deal with that? The man was too good looking and charming for her sanity as it was, but add that smile, and DAMN! He became lethal! Sookie had thought to only steal glances until she remembered they were mates, then she decided to return his studying.

She began with his face. He had hard angles and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that could make most vampires cower in a corner if they were directed at them, eyes so blue she could drown in them. Then came his mouth, oh, what sinful delights she was sure that mouth could deliver! She had seen those lips thinned in anger, lift into a sexy smirk, and now, curve into a beautiful smile. Oh boy, she was in so much trouble! She was damn close to drooling and she had only studied his face!

Sookie let her eyes travel down to his broad chest to his tapered waist. She traversed the ridges and valleys of his chest and abdomen several times, appreciating the sculpted muscles that the black t-shirt he wore did little to hide. She knew vampires kept whatever shape they were in when they were turned and man; he must've been considered an Adonis in his village. Women must have clamored for his favor and men must have wanted to be him.

Next she let her eyes wonder down the crotch area and his long, lean legs. Once looking at his crossed ankles, her eyes made their way back up Eric's body. His legs were long and strong. She could see the flexed muscles in his thighs from his legs being crossed. The low-cut, snug jeans accentuated his muscular thighs quite well. Then, with some hesitation, her eyes landed on his groin area. Oh! If her eyes were to be believed, he was definitely blessed in that area, and was apparently appreciating her perusal of his body. Lord, but the vampire was one hell of a specimen of deliciousness, um…manliness. Hey, can't blame a girl for appreciating the sexy Viking, who wouldn't! Once Sookie made her way back to his eyes she saw he was looking at her mirthfully. His smile had turned into a sexy smirk, and she was never so glad to be sitting down! Her girly bits were in great turmoil. Oh Lord, if she was this affected by each other just checking the other out, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle skin-to-skin contact. Still, she would definitely do her best to handle the situation when it happened and she had no doubt it would happen, probably soon, too.

While Eric studied Sookie, he also kept a conscious eye on her perusal over his body. From her dilated pupils, he could tell she was liking what she saw. Good, because he definitely liked what he saw! Her body was that of a healthy woman made for a man to hold on to and pleasure. She had curves in all the right places and he knew she would fit against him perfectly. Even if they weren't mates, her soft curves would counter his hard planes. Speaking of hard, he was harder than he'd been in a very long time. He was amazed by this, considering all either of the two of them were doing was checking out the other. He couldn't wait to taste her and for the feel of her body against his.

He really needed a new train of thought before he pushed her up against the wall then and there. That just wouldn't do for his mate's first time. Oh yes, he was aware she was a virgin and he looked forward to teaching her the pleasures of the flesh, but their first time together would be special, not some fast fuck because he was hard as stone. She deserved better and he would make sure she had it. A woman's first time should be something she could look back on fondly. It would test his control, but he would wait until she was ready. She was worth it. He just knew. He decided to try to take his mind off his dick by talking with her.

"What thoughts have kept you quiet for so long, Lover?" Eric asked, watching her reaction to his pet name.

Sookie cocked an eyebrow at Eric over his nickname for her, but answered without having mentioned it, "I was thinking about having you and, possibly, your Maker for my mates. I'm not sure why the Fates thought I would need two men as mates, and only hope I might make both of you happy enough to keep you both interested. I mean, I'm nothing special outside my little quirk. I'm just a barmaid from a small town."

Eric was immediately kneeling in front of Sookie. He took her face in his hands and, with a low growl, said, "You are very special, Sookie. I do not want to ever hear you downplay yourself again. Even if you had not your gift, you would still be very special, especially to me. I knew the moment you stepped into my establishment there was something about you. The way you brightened the room by just entering had me in awe. Your ability to still continue seeing the good in the world, even after hearing what most people would choose to keep hidden, is nothing short of amazing. I have waited over a thousand years for you and if I am correct, my Maker has waited for over two thousand for you to come into our lives. You need never worry about keeping our interests. I will not promise you that our relationship will be perfect, but I will promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy for as long as I walk this world. I know Godric will say the same. We have both done things in our pasts, and will do in the future, that you will not like nor with which you will agree." Eric raised his hand to silence her forming comment; he had to say these words in their entirety, without interruption.

"Please let me finish, then I will listen to you," When Sookie nodded, he continued, "I am a vampire, and there is a darkness about me that you will eventually see. I am not perfect, Sookie, I am a thousand-year-old vampire who will do whatever may be necessary to protect you and rule my Area as I see fit. I would like to keep most of the darkness that makes up our world, the Supe world, away from you, but, at some point, you will see it. Know this; I will be by your side until I meet my True Death. You will no longer have to go through or face anything alone. From this night forward, I am yours as you are mine. You will see and learn a side of me only two other people have ever seen, Godric and Pamela. Though be aware, when we are in public, I will behave in a different manner. I will be allowed some leeway with you because you are my mate, however; I am still an authority figure and will need to keep things status quo for the most part.

"I will answer any question or questions you may have if I am able. I would have very few secrets between us," At her slight scowl, he explained further, "There may come a time when I will not be able to tell you everything, for your own protection, but I would hope you will have enough faith in me to trust that I would explain to you at a later date what I could not tell you before. I would love to tell you that this would never happen, but life rarely works that way. I hope you will accept my and my Maker's guidance and teachings so you will be as best prepared for whatever our world may throw at you and us. Finally, know that I will wait for you to choose when we become intimate. I have no doubt my control will be well-tested, but I will not rush you, nor coerce you in any way. When you come to me, you will do so willingly, without doubt or fear. That said, I am not above teasing you or making innuendos every chance I get! I find when you blush, it is the most beautiful, enticing thing I have seen in my long unlife, still, it will be meant more as serious fun. Serious because I will mean what I say, fun because it will be meant, especially in the beginning, just to get a reaction out of you!" Eric finished his speech, then, he leaned in slowly, to give her a chance to say no, and kissed her.

He pulled on his thousand years of experience to fill the kiss with as much finesse and passion as he could. He wanted her to understand just how much he wanted her, and what she had to look forward to with him. He was, and had always been, a very sensual creature and he planned to use his many years of practice, when the time came, on pleasing his mate in every way possible. As soon as his lips met hers he felt his entire body come 'alive.' He felt the effects of their kiss with every fiber of his being. Sookie may be inexperienced but she knew how to kiss him enough to makehistoes curl! Oh yes, she was definitely his mate! If she could make him feel so much from just one kiss, he couldn't wait to get his hands and other body parts onto her body. To taste, touch, lick, suck, and nibble every inch of her body was the closest he would get to Valhalla! Finally, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, allowing her to catch her breath, and him to inhale her aroused scent. It was good to have his heightened senses so he could tell she was just as affected as him. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard her small whimper when he pulled away.

Sookie saw Eric slowly moving in to kiss her, giving her the chance to refuse him, as if that would ever happen! She had been wondering what kissing him might feel like since she met him, and now that the opportunity had arrived, there was no way in hell she would stop him! As soon as his lips touched hers, her whole body instantly came alive and shut down at the same time! Eric had at least a thousand years of experience on her and he was definitely putting it to use! WOW! Talk about making her toes curl! She wasn't sure if she'd ever get them uncurled, ah, the things a girl had to do… If she was worried whether or not she was kissing him properly, the low growl that escaped him helped erase any insecurity she might have had. When he finally pulled away to allow her to catch her breath, she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her, just due to the lack of his touch. Sookie inhaled his scent with each breath she took and reveled in the feelings of security and rightness, being so close to him. His scent reminded her of the smell of home and comfort. Oh, she knew without a doubt that he could be cruel and dangerous when the time called for it, but she felt no fear of him. She knew he would do everything in his power to keep her from getting hurt, by him or anyone or anything else.

Finally calming her breathing, she decided to comment on his declaration.

"OK, we'll agree to disagree on whether or not I'm special. Thank you, though, for believing it. Yes, I have heard many, many things I wish I could 'unhear,' but I've been dealing with my quirk ever since I can remember. I know it has helped me to have thicker skin than most my age. I can't change it, so I've learned to live with it. For the moment, I'll have to take your word on my ability to keep your interests. I only know I will do my best," She gave Eric a soft smile and he returned it.

"I wouldn't want a perfect relationship, Eric, I just want an honest one. Nobody's perfect. We all have our little idiosyncrasies and I have no problem with those. They help to make any relationship interesting. Also, I could give a flying frig about your or Godric's pasts. We have all made decisions that we may not have necessarily liked, nor wanted to make in our lives. They may not change who we are, just remind us that we are not perfect. The world, I know, will throw curve balls. I have no doubt that I likely wouldn't want to know every detail about your life before me, but I do realize that you are a vampire, Eric. I know you are a Sheriff and, as such, you have to handle situations differently than human sheriffs. I'm not saying I'll always like the way things work in the Supe world, but I'm not naïve enough to think it's the same as the human world. The human world doesn't have to govern beings with supernatural abilities. Seeing that vampires are real, it's made me wonder what else could be out there. It opened my eyes that fairies, witches, werewolves, and any number of other supernatural creatures or beings could exist as well." At that comment, Eric raised an eyebrow at Sookie, surprised to hear that she was open to more than just vampires being real. He had been worried about her reaction to discovering the many different species of Supes that populated the world and other realms.

Seeing Eric's surprise, Sookie smiled and said, "What? I read a lot. All the stories I've read have begun to make me wonder how much was actual fiction and how much was based on facts or experience. Anyway, I hope you truly don't mind answering any questions I might have because I'm already bubbling over mentally with a bunch!" At this comment, Eric just chuckled and shook his head, as if he had been expecting as much. Sookie returned his chuckle with one of her own and continued.

"I also understand, don't like it, but understand, that there may be times where you cannot tell me all of what is going on and, yes, I will trust your judgment and experience in those situations. I may be stubborn to a fault at times, but I'm not stupid. Most people think I'm just a dumb blond, but I've helped them believe that. When I'm having a bad day, for whatever reason and my shields aren't up to par, then I put on what I call my "crazy Sookie" smile, and act dumb. It's easier than trying to explain my quirk and why I might have answered or commented on something they thought rather than said. I would be honored and grateful for any guidance and teaching you and Godric will bestow upon me. I'm quite new to the Supe world and I know there is much I don't know. There's so much, I could easily see myself getting into trouble. For instance, allowing Bill to have claimed me before I understood such a claim was a perfect example as to just how much I do not know and will need to learn. I'm also hoping that the two of you will teach me self-defense as well, as you said, just in case. I'd rather know how to defend myself, and even the two of you, than be taken by surprise and have to deal with the aftermath," Sookie's eyes were so serious and filled with intensity while she spoke, and the only thing Eric could do was nod his head with the same amount of gravity. His Southern belle was just full of surprises and he knew getting to know and teach her as much as he could would be entertaining. He was proud of her acceptance of him and the situation as well as her honesty. They could work with honesty.

"Now, as far as when we would become intimate, I have no idea. I won't lie and tell you I'm not interested because I am, very much so. I'm just not quite ready yet. To be honest, I don't think you will have to wait all that long for anything to happen, but until then I do appreciate your patience. I have no doubt you're aware that I'm a virgin. That's about where my innocence ends. Being a telepath has 'enlightened' me to the many…ah…avenues of sexual congress. I'm not sure I'm interested in all that I've seen, but most of it seems as if it could be pleasurable, and as far as the innuendos go… bring 'em on!" She had to laugh at the change in his expression! He had been looking at her with pride and something close to love; that is, until she told him to bring on the innuendos. His eyes darkened with lust and twinkled with amusement instantly. There was a bit of surprise, too. She was pretty sure he hadn't expected that response. Good! Gotta keep him on his toes! She couldn't always be so easy to read!

"The biggest thing to remember is to just talk to me. Don't shut me out unless it is the last resort, and only then for as short of a time as possible. I will never lie to you, Eric, and I expect the same. I'm excited to start this new chapter of my life with you and hope you are, too. I know we will have our moments, our fights, and our good times, just as long as we continuously communicate, then there will be nothing we won't be able to overcome. As you said, I am yours as you are mine," Finishing her long speech, she took a deep breath and waited.

"I agree communication will be a key player for our relationship, just as it is for any relationship to work. I also know that there will be times you will have to be patient with me. I am not used to sharing my thoughts and feelings with anyone, so I may need a bit of encouragement from time to time, but I will do my best." Eric then surprised her when he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Her scent was intoxicating and soothing at the same time. She smelled of coconuts and sunshine, of home and femininity. It made Eric want to crawl into her and never come out. At the same time, his protective instincts jumped into overdrive, wanting to keep her from all things dark and nasty.

Once placed on Eric's lap, Sookie snuggled into his chest. She inhaled his scent as well. He smelled of safety and home. His masculine scent smelled of a warm summer's rain, calming, soothing, invigorating, and arousing all at once. It was confusing how he could cause so many different reactions in her, but she loved it, too. It felt good to be in his lap, wrapped in his arms, and listening to him purr. Wait, what? He was purring?! Oh, it was such a comforting sound Sookie hated to say anything, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Eric? Are you purring?"

"Mm-hmm," was his reply. "Holding you soothes my inner beast, holds my darkness at bay. Does it bother you, Lover?"

"No, it's quite soothing actually. I just wanted to make sure what I was hearing is all."

They sat like that for nearly twenty minutes before Eric suddenly sat up, almost knocking Sookie to the floor. Tightening his hold on her, his face suddenly split wide with a large grin. Looking confused, Sookie asked, "Eric, what is it?" Apparently, it was something good, but what could make him react so?

"Godric is here."


	6. chapter 6

While being airborne, Godric allowed his mind to wonder. He really was happy for Eric. He knew, from being around so long, that mates were not often found. More likely than not, the two never found their other halves. It was sad, really, that Fate would give this world the ability to meet their perfect match, only to deny that very match. Some weren't born in the same time frame, others died before they could meet, and then others were just never at the same place at the same time. Oh, and let's not forget, one had to make contact with the person to even know they were your mate. Humans seemed to not mind touching as much as Supes did. Most Supes didn't like constant contact, so it was even rarer for them to find their mates.

He couldn't wait to meet Miss Stackhouse, to see what kind of woman had already captured Eric's attention so completely. As a small smile crossed his lips, he couldn't help but almost feel sorry for the girl. She probably had no clue what she was getting herself into. He had a feeling that she would be able to hold her own though. Through his many years, he had seen mates pair up and had noticed that they were always the perfect match. They balanced each other quite nicely as well as challenged their mate. She would be good for Eric. A pang of sadness traveled through his chest at the thought of not finding his own mate. You would think after 'living' for over two thousand years he would have found his, but, alas, it had yet to happen. He shook his head to clear the depressing thought, no; this was a time to be happy for his Child.

As Godric flew closer to Fangtasia, he opened the bond he and Eric shared. He had been closing off his side of the bond to spare Eric his spiral into depression. He had kept it closed off so he could surprise his Child by arriving early. He wasn't going to let Eric know he was there until he walked through the doors, but considering how well he knew his Child, he might want to let him know before, in case he and his mate were busy. So Godric opened up the bond when he reached Shreveport's boundaries and felt Eric's surprise at him being so close, along with a burst of love and affection.

Godric smiled. His and his Child's relationship was a special one. Sure, most Makers had exceptional relationships with their Progeny, but he and Eric were closer than usual. Normally, a Child will leave their Maker after one-hundred years, if not sooner. Eric had remained with Godric for close to seven centuries before leaving to make his own mark and Child. Godric couldn't be prouder of his Child or Grandchild. Eric had done very well for himself, in the vampire world as well as the business world. Godric himself couldn't have picked a better Child for Eric. Pam was as loyal and devoted to her Maker as his own Child was to him. He knew Eric had offered to release Pam many years ago, but she had adamantly refused to leave his side. However, unlike him and his Child, Eric and Pam had only had a short, sexual relationship before theirs became to resemble more like that of a father/daughter or brother/sister relationship, depending on the day, and Eric loved to spoil his Child. He spoiled her rotten! In Pam's defense, she did earn the right to be spoiled. She never hesitated to do as her Maker commanded and was always fiercely protective of him, which he was sure would now apply to her new Mistress.

As Godric touched down in front of Fangtasia, much to the vermin's delight, he was greeted by a vampire with an awestruck look. Godric knew the vampire didn't recognize him, he'd never met him before, but the awe was due to his age, most younger vampires didn't quite know how to act toward him. Due to his age, which was a novelty in itself, Godric knew he had a powerful aura. When he became angry or had any strong emotion, which wasn't often the last few centuries, and allowed his aura loose, most vampires would simper like a human child. He knew the affects he had, but it had been so long he'd forgotten to keep it in check. As soon as he realized it, he pulled his aura into a more manageable radiation. No sooner had he done this than the vampire guarding the door to the club relaxed and bowed his head in respect to Godric, who nodded his head in return, then proceeded to enter the club.

As soon as Godric stepped through the door into Fangtasia, he was greeted by his smiling Child. Eric was absolutely beaming! After kneeling at his Maker's feet, Eric gave Godric a tight hug, letting his feelings of happiness and love travel through their bond, which Godric returned with a smile upon his face. Yet, Eric noticed, the smile hadn't quite reached Godric's eyes. Something was up and Eric planned to find out exactly what; perhaps meeting Sookie, especially if Eric's hunch was right, would change his Maker's mood. With that thought in mind, Eric led Godric into the office.

Sookie was sitting on the couch waiting anxiously to meet Eric's Maker, Godric. From what little Eric had said about him, she couldn't wait to meet him, especially if he was her mate as well. When both vampires entered the office, Sookie's breath froze in her lungs. They were a sight to behold! Where Eric was tall, blond, and cut like an Adonis; Godric was short (though most people were short next to Eric), dark-haired, and lean, with a swimmer's body. That was not to say Godric didn't have a nice physique, she could tell he was well-toned under his navy blue t-shirt and form fitting jeans. He just wasn't as detailed as Eric, which was fine for her. She knew she was staring, but couldn't help herself. They were polar opposites, but to her, so very appealing! Where Eric was hard planes, and exuded confidence and danger, Godric was softer with an understated authority about him. His face was deceptively young-looking and his eyes showed knowledge of centuries past.

When Sookie was finally able to shake herself out of her stupor, she realized she was looking into two sets of eyes full of mirth and two identical smirks, showing that the vampires were pretty sure what was going on in her head. She looked them in the eyes and gave a little shrug, what else could she do? She'd been busted and she wouldn't dare deny it.

After Sookie finished her perusal of Godric and himself, Eric introduced them.

"Sookie, I would like you to meet my Maker, Godric Nevii. Godric, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse, my mate."

Sookie stood as Godric stepped forward, doing his own perusal of her as he did. She was curvy in all the right places and the smile she bestowed upon him was nothing short of stunning! She was the epitome of beauty and Godric could see she was as beautiful inside as she was outside. The sparkle in her eyes and beaming smile with which she greeted him should have forewarned him of the upcoming hug from her, but he was so unused to physical contact, it took him a moment to respond. Once he had, he barely had time to register the three green flashes and arcs that followed. He looked at Eric over Sookie's head to see his Child smiling like a fool. So, this was what he was hiding from him over the phone? Eric had his green flash and arc with Sookie, but also had been given a yellow flash as well, meaning there was one missing of the mates. Godric didn't quite know what to think at first. He was amazed to finally be meeting his mate who was Eric's mate, too. Well, if two vampires could ever share one lover, then it would be him and Eric.

It wouldn't be the first time they shared a lover, but she would be the last time, and seeing his Child's acceptance of it only made Godric tighten his hold on Sookie and reach out for Eric to join them. At the moment Eric touched both his mates, there was a purple flash from all three of their arms and a beautiful purple arc that encased them all. The feelings being shared by all three were that of peace and comfort, like coming home after a long journey to a nice, warm hug. Godric could feel the life flowing back into his soul, his depression seemingly disappeared the instant he touched Sookie, but when Eric joined them, it was hard to describe the immense joy and peace he now felt. To think he had almost given up hope of ever finding his mate! It was time to start to get to know his mate and to reacquaint himself with his Child. He hoped Sookie would be able to look past the dark deeds he had done in his long unlife and to accept him, flaws and all. Well, there was no time like the present, so Godric reluctantly pulled back and immediately missed the connection.

He looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow and asked, "So this was what you were hiding from me on the phone?" At Eric's smiling nod, he continued, "Then I am pleased Isobel chased me out of the office early. She also wanted me to give you her congratulations and happiness for you both. Have you registered your mating with the Authority yet?" Godric asked.

Eric shook his head and said, "We were waiting for you before we did. Since I was fairly certain you were our missing mate, I wanted to hold off registering so we could do it together. You realize how rare we are?" It really wasn't a question, more like a statement. At Godric's smile, Eric went on.

"I have the papers all ready to be signed by the three of us, and, yes, I had two sets made, one for the three of us, and one for just Sookie and I, on the off chance you were not our third. Let us get these signed and on their way to the Authority, and then we may all go back to my home to start to get to know each other, if that is alright with Sookie." Both vampires looked to Sookie for her response and she nodded her head. She would have to call her Gran so she wouldn't worry about her. Gran usually kept Sookie's schedule so she should still be awake, considering it was only 11:00 pm and Sookie didn't usually return home until close to 2:30 am when she worked closing.

"I just need to give Gran a call to let her know what's happened and that I won't be home tonight."

"Is your Gran still up at this hour?" Eric asked, knowing most elderly humans went to bed much earlier. Most likely Sookie's Gran kept to her granddaughter's schedule to make certain she arrived home safely every night. As if she could read his mind, Sookie stated just that.

"Oh yeah, Gran generally doesn't get to bed until about 2:30 or 3:00 am. She keeps my schedule to be sure I make it home from work safely when I work nights. Oh! Would it be too much to ask for both of you to meet her tonight? I know she would love to meet you and would be thrilled to hear you are my mates! We were both starting to worry that I would never find mine," Sookie said excitedly as she looked from one vampire to the other.

"It would be an honor to meet your Gran. She sounds like a wonderful woman and you obviously care very deeply for her. It would only be right to inform her of the happy news in person," Godric replied while looking at Eric to agree. Of course, Eric nodded his head. He would love to meet the woman who had raised Sookie. Although Sookie hadn't said as much, he had simply put it together since no parents had been mentioned thus far. Actually, Eric realized, he really had no clue what family Sookie had outside of her brother. He only knew of him, Jason, he recalled was his name, because of the reason for Sookie's visit to his bar two weeks ago. Her brother was being investigated for the murders of two women with whom he had had past sexual relations. That was something for thought on a later date. For now, they needed to go meet Sookie's Gran.

"Oh! I should still give her a call though. She'll tan my hide if I show up unannounced with visitors!" Godric noticed that it was said with a wide grin and twinkle in Sookie's eyes. Her Gran must be the one who had taught Sookie her manners. She would definitely be an interesting woman to meet.

"We would not want that now, would we?" Eric stated more than asked while he chuckled.

Sookie dialed the phone and her Gran answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Gran!"

"Sookie, dear, is everything alright?" Adele asked, hearing the happiness in her granddaughter's voice. She was curious what had put that tone there and hoped Sookie would enlighten her.

"Oh, everything's great, Gran! I just wanted to let you know that I would be bringing two friends home to meet you in about an hour or so, if that's alright?" Sookie asked her.

"Well, that's perfectly fine, dear. Would one of these two friends happen to be the Mr. Northman you went to speak with tonight?" Her Gran asked; suspiciously happy tones clear in her voice. Adele had hopes that Sookie would meet someone with whom she could be herself, even if they happened to not be her soulmate. She wanted Sookie to be happy, and knew it would take someone special, like a vampire, to fill the order. So who was the second friend? Hmm…Well, whomever Sookie brought home would be welcomed by Adele.

Sookie chuckled and answered, "Yes, Gran, Eric is one of the friends and the other is his Maker, Godric. I know you're just going to love them, as one is 1,000-years-old and the other is 2,000-years-old." She couldn't help but throw their ages in, knowing how much Gran loved hearing about history and these two vampires were a walking library! At her grandmother's gasp, Sookie looked to Eric and Godric, hoping they wouldn't mind. Godric had a small smile on his face and Eric had an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh my! Well, it's a good thing you gave me a heads up, Sookie. I need to get off here and get the house presentable for such guests! See you soon." At that, Adele hung up the phone to get busy cleaning.

Sookie laughed and answered the looks she was getting.

"My Gran is a history buff. She'll want to know if you were here during the Civil War, just to give you a heads up! She'll be thoroughly fascinated by any history you would care to share with her and she has no problems with vampires. As she puts it, "Sookie, there's good and bad in every person. It's not who or what they are, but who and what they have become. You should never judge a book by the cover.""

"Your grandmother sounds as if she is a very wise and intelligent lady. I am looking forward to meeting her. Was she the one who raised you?" Godric asked.

"Yes. She raised Jason, my brother, and me after our parents were killed in a car wreck. Gran is a wonderful woman and I love her dearly. She's been the only one in my life to embrace my quirk, helping me to embrace it as well." Sookie said.

"What quirk are you talking about?" Godric wanted to know. It sounded as if she had something wrong with her, but he couldn't see or smell anything.

"She is a telepath," Eric answered for her.

"Interesting, have you always had this ability?" Godric asked.

"As far back as I can remember, yeah. Most people think I'm strange or slow because I don't try to explain it. I don't think they'd understand if they knew anyway, it's just easier to let them believe what they want."

Godric and Eric were not pleased to hear that, Eric again, and Godric for the first time. If they had anything to say, no one would ever be looking down at their Sookie or making fun of her for anything ever again! Humans were so two-faced, especially when they couldn't understand something. They'd either make fun of it or ignore it, hoping it would just go away.

Since they had a bit of time before leaving, Godric decided to ask Sookie about her telepathy. He wasn't sure just how much Eric knew, but from the sounds of it, he and Eric would be getting to know their little mate simultaneously.

"So how far can you reach with your telepathy?" Godric asked.

"I'm not sure actually," came Sookie's reply. "I've never tested it. I know I have heard everyone at Merlotte's, inside the bar and out in the parking lot. Outside of that, I have no clue. We should test it. It would be interesting to see just how far I can 'hear.'"

"Perhaps we can test how large of an area in the next night or two," Eric said, interested himself on how far Sookie could reach. He also wondered if she would have a larger span with vampire blood in her system. Since it enhanced one's senses, it only made sense. They would need to try to investigate that before she had any of their blood and afterward.

"Are you able to hear just a single voice or do you hear them all together as one large noise?" Godric was curious if she would be able to center her attention on a single voice, or if she ever had tried that kind of control. He'd known a telepath or two in his lifetime, but none had been able to 'hear' anyone from any great distance.

"You know; I was able to focus on just one voice before. I have no idea how, it just happened, and I haven't tried to do it again. It would be interesting to see if I can purposely hone in on one person's thoughts. Most of the time, all thoughts pour into my head like an open flood gate, especially when my shields are down or weak," Sookie answered.

"Your shields? Is that how you protect your mind from hearing everything?" Godric asked, curious since the other telepaths he encountered had never mentioned having any kind of shielding.

"Yeah. It's almost as if I have a wall around my mind. I haven't managed to completely shut out other's thoughts, but I have been able to make them become like a mild buzzing in the back of my mind," Sookie replied.

"Fascinating! I have known two telepaths in my unlife and neither one spoke of shielding, though it makes perfect sense. I would imagine hearing everyone's thoughts would become tiring and trying on you mentally," stated Godric.

"Yes, it can be very trying. If I haven't slept well or have something weighing on my mind, my shields are hard to keep up and I generally end up with a migraine by the end of the day. Hey, we still a few minutes before we need to leave. Why don't I try to see how far I can reach?" With both of their nods Sookie let her shields down and concentrated on letting her telepathy roam free. After a few minutes she put her shields back up and told them that she could 'hear' a circle around the bar and parking lot but not any further. With their nods of acknowledgment Sookie smiled. "So, shall we head toward my home? If we take too long, Gran will start worrying," she said as she looked back and forth between the two vampires. With a nod from both, they headed toward the door. At the door, Eric paused and turned to Godric, "Remind me later to introduce you to our guest downstairs. I am letting Pam have a bit of fun with him before I hand down his punishment."

"Punishment? Do tell, Child. What has this person done to deserve to be Pam's toy for any length of time? Given she is your Child, I am sure she is well-versed in torture?" Godric prodded.

With a cold chuckle, Eric answered his Maker, "Oh yes, she is very well trained, and to answer why, well, he had several errors in his ledger. There was only one that was significant and for which he will suffer the greatest, setting up our Sookie to be beaten nearly to death in order for him to get his blood into her!" By the time Eric finished, not only was he, but Godric, additionally, seeing red! How dare someone intentionally hurt Sookie and to such a degree! Oh, this individual would soon feel the wrath of two ancient vampires, but not tonight. Tonight, he would be Pam's play thing; she would have been offended for both her Maker and new Mistress. Tonight was about meeting their mate and her Gran. Both vampires had to shove those feelings to back of their minds, though it took some difficulty, to deal with later.

Once outside, Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie and, with a chaste kiss, took off into the air. Eric let out a full belly laugh at her reaction. Godric also took flight while laughing at her squeal. Once in the air, Sookie looked to Eric and commented that a little notice next time would be greatly appreciated! Eric smiled down at her and nodded his head, loving how she had said 'next time.' He would take her flying anytime she wanted; however, he planned on letting Godric hold their mate on the flight to his house.

Sookie couldn't believe Eric! Some warning would have been nice! Oh my God! He could fly and evidently so could Godric! As if they weren't awesome enough! Just how lucky could a girl get? Being held this close to Eric and feeling his arms wrapped around her was an intoxicating thing, something she was sure she'd never tire of. She wasn't scared, just surprised when Eric took flight with her in his arms. Hearing his and Godric's laughter at her surprised squeal was simply delightful. She'd have to make sure she got to hear it as often as possible. It was truly beautiful. She also took the time to appreciate the stars. They were so clear and bright and she was so close; like she could just reach out and pluck one to put in her pocket.

Once they touched down in her front yard, Sookie couldn't help but to laugh. She hadn't felt this good and carefree in too long of a time, not that she had felt unhappy or anything before. Being with Eric and Godric gave her shields time to lower, which meant she could truly relax. It was a wonderful feeling. Yet, it was short-lived. Since her shields were down, she heard the mind loud and clear. Someone was approaching the side of her house, intent on killing whomever they found inside. Sookie's entire body stiffened and froze. When Eric and Godric saw her reaction, they only had a moment before she yelled, "NO! GRAN!" and took off running toward the front door. She managed to barely invite both vampires into her house before they hit the barrier, having followed right behind her.

Once inside, it didn't take them long to subdue Rene just before he could stab her Gran. When Eric went to break his neck, Sookie told him, "Don't kill him Eric! We need him to confess to the police that he's the one who's been doing the killings, not my brother!" All the while, Rene was spewing his hatred of vampires and fangbangers. It took every bit of control Eric and Godric had NOT to snap the idiot's neck and just be rid of his filth. However, Sookie was right, and Eric suggested Godric glamor the worm.

Godric managed to catch his eyes after only a few moments, telling him that he would leave immediately and go to the police to confess to all his misdeeds he had committed. He was doing it because he needed to be stopped by someone. He had almost hurt an innocent, elderly woman tonight in his blind rage, and knew he would only stop once he was behind bars. He was also to take in any evidence he had with him. He was then to spend his time repenting for his wicked behavior.

While Godric and Eric were busy dealing with Rene, Sookie went over to Gran to make sure she was alright. If anything had happened to her, she wasn't sure how she would manage. She knew, in the back of her mind, that one day she would have to deal with her Gran passing, but not that night, and she hoped not for many years to come. She was no spring chicken, but her Gran was only sixty-nine and in good health. After checking to make sure her Gran was, indeed, unharmed, she gave the elderly woman a tight hug and started crying. Adele wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and hugged her back. She knew Sookie would someday have to let her go, but fortunately, that wouldn't be on this night, although if they had been even a second later…well, she wouldn't think of that outcome.

While Adele was hugging Sookie, she took the time to look over the two vampires who had accompanied Sookie home. One was a tall blond with a body that looked cut out of stone. The other was shorter, dark-haired, and had more of a lean body. She may be old, but she wasn't dead, and she most certainly could appreciate such fine male specimens! Her granddaughter, it seemed, had finally lucked out. Adele knew to her core that these two vampires would protect her granddaughter, and anyone Sookie cared for, with everything they were. She knew they were old, considered ancients in their world, but you wouldn't know it to look at their physical appearances. The tall blond must have been turned when he was around thirtyish and the shorter, dark-haired one was probably closer to his early twenties. Yet, both had a presence about them that screamed power and danger for any who would dare cross them. She could appreciate that. They would need every bit of it to keep Sookie out of trouble!

She loved the girl, but even she would admit that Sookie could be incredibly stubborn when she set her mind to something. Adele didn't know much about vampire makers and their progeny, but even she could tell that Eric and Godric were something special. She felt sorry for anyone who would want to cause harm to Sookie and apparently her as well. Unbeknownst to anyone else, the two vampires had already proven their worth to Adele and she would gladly support whatever role they were to have in her granddaughter's life.

Finally, after at least fifteen minutes, Rene was sent on his way, and Eric and Godric returned their attentions to Sookie and Adele. "Are you both alright?" Eric asked, concern lacing his tone seeing Sookie crying. At his question, Sookie finally released Adele and nodded her head, not quite ready to speak just yet.

"Maybe we should retire to the living room, so everyone might get a bit more comfortable?" Godric asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best. I'm sorry to say, I don't have any TruBlood to offer either of you. Are you able to drink anything else?" Adele asked, remembering her hospitality for her saviors.

"That is alright, we are fine, thank you Mrs. Stackhouse. No, we cannot consume any form of human sustenance," Godric answered.

"Oh, please, call me Adele. I think you've both earned that right. Thank you, by the way, for saving my life. If you had been just a second later…well, we won't dwell on such things! It's not a very polite conversation topic," Adele stated while motioning for them to sit on the sofa while she sat in her chair. She was relieved to finally be sitting! She hadn't realized just how shaken up she was until then. Her old bones weren't used to so much excitement anymore.

As Eric and Godric seated themselves, they left room for Sookie to take her seat between them and she took her cue, smiling. She knew she must look a fright, with splotchy cheeks and red, puffy eyes, but they never let on they saw her any other way than beautiful. Once she was seated, each of them put a hand on her closest knee. Sookie appreciated their touch, it helped to calm her.

After taking a few calming breaths Sookie gushed, "Gran, I would like to formally introduce to you Eric Northman and Godric Nevii. They are my mates!" She was once again feeling the excitement of finding her mates renewing and filling her, replacing the terror of earlier. It was still mind boggling to her, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

At her announcement, Adele sat up straighter and smiled at the two beings. She looked at Sookie and asked, "Sookie, would you be a dear and fix this old woman a hot cup of mint tea?"

Sookie looked at her grandmother and knew why she was being asked to leave. Not that she doubted Gran wanted a bit of hot tea to settle her nerves, but Sookie knew it was more of a way for Gran to 'grill' the two vampires, "Of course, Gran, I'll be right back." As Sookie rose to go into the kitchen, she sent a knowing smile to her mates, which they each answered with one of their own.

Eric and Godric were fully aware that Adele Stackhouse had sent Sookie away so she could question them without her presence. They didn't have long to wait. As soon as Sookie was out of the room, Adele turned to look at them and began to speak.

"So, both of you are Sookie's mates?" she asked, and at their nods, continued, "Well, I think that's just wonderful! I know you'll take care of her and protect her. You've both already proven yourselves to me tonight. You didn't have to do all you did, so there really is nothing else I NEED to know, but there are a few things I would like to know, if you don't mind?"

Godric and Eric smiled at the older woman and nodded their heads. They would be happy to answer whatever questions she would ask. This was the woman who had raised Sookie and gave her support when no one else would. Oh, Sookie's brother had when he was around, but they both lived their own lives and didn't spend much time together anymore.

"Ask your questions, Adele, and we would be more than happy to answer them for you," Godric replied.

"Alright then," Adele said with a smile. "How rare is it for there to be a, a tri-mating I guess you'd call it? Also, what exactly is a Maker and Child relationship? Is it anything like parenting?" Adele paused to give them time to answer those two questions before she buried them with more.

Eric decided to let Godric answer both of her questions. He could, being a maker himself, but he felt Godric was more qualified to answer both. At Eric's look, Godric answered Adele.

"It is VERY rare for a tri-mating to occur, and yes, it is called a tri-mating. In all my years I have only known of a handful of such matings. Most of the time, two of the three meet up, but rarely do all three. As for a Maker and Child relationship, the closest thing to it is human parenting, but even that does not really cover what all it entails. It is something that is very difficult to explain to someone who is not a maker, but you could loosely compare it to parenting, except the child generally stays with their maker for upward of one-hundred years. On average, a child will stay with their maker for a minimum of fifty years and depending on how well they have learned the ways of their new life may vary on whether or not the maker will start suggesting their child 'leave the nest' and make their own mark on the world."

At hearing this, Adele's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I had no idea it was such a long term thing, to make a child. Although I suppose on the scale of things, it's just a drop in the bucket for you, makes sense. May I ask how many children you have made, Mr. Nevii?"

"Godric, please, and I have only made one child, Eric. When a vampire decides to make a child, you have to be ready to provide for all their needs until they can handle themselves in their new world. Because of this, most vampires do not become makers and those who do will only make one child, two at most. Plus, there are dire consequences for anyone who does not take being a Maker seriously. Also, a Maker is responsible for their Child's actions, good or bad. Our Authority sets and enforces the rules Makers must adhere to and that is why most vampires do not become Makers. The responsibility is not to be taken lightly. The Authority will grant a petitioning vampire the right to become a Maker, once they are satisfied that that vampire would be able to handle creating a Child."

At hearing that, Adele nodded her head in agreement, understanding the commitment to raising a child. Humans have a shorter life span, so after 18 years, the child is urged to go make a life of their own. Considering vampires can live for eternity, 50-100 years could feel about the same. At this time, Sookie returned with Adele's tea and after handing it to her grandmother, again took her seat between her mates.

"For now, I have only one other question for you two. Were either of you here in the States while the Civil War was going on?" Adele asked, looking hopeful for some new information.

Eric shook his head and said, "No ma'am, we were not. Godric and I were in Europe at that time. However, both of us would answer any other questions you might have." Godric nodded his head in agreement with Eric, knowing how much Adele loved history.

"Well, I just might take you up on that in the near future, but for now I believe I'm ready to get some sleep. These old bones aren't used to so much excitement in a night as tonight has seen. Again, I want to thank you both for your assistance. I won't forget it," She said as she started to rise. As Adele was making her way to the stairs, Sookie remembered to let her Gran know she wouldn't be home until morning.

"Hey Gran, I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight. I'm going to Eric's so the three of us can talk without interruption or over-eager ears hearing what's said. I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry about me when I don't come down for breakfast," Sookie said, her tone a bit on the flustered side. She wasn't ashamed to be going to Eric's, but telling your Gran that you're going to be spending the night at a male's house, and that there would be two males there, was just plain weird, mate or not.

Hearing her granddaughter's slight embarrassment, Adele chuckled, "Oh, Sookie, you have nothing to be embarrassed over. I was young once, too, you know. Go on, have fun, and get to know each other. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Don't you have the next two days off from work?" At Sookie's shocked nod, Adele continued, "Good! Then I don't expect to see you for the next two days. I'll be fine and if I need anything, I'll call Jason. You deserve the time, go and enjoy!" Adele finished with a wink at Eric and Godric, who stood with smirks on their faces, before disappearing up the stairs. Their respect for the older woman just kept growing. She was just full of surprises! When they looked at Sookie, she had a slight blush on her face and a surprised look.

"The Lady of the Manor has spoken," chuckled Eric while Godric nodded his agreement. They both looked to Sookie. "Are you ready to go to my home?" Eric asked. Just then Sookie's stomach let out a loud growl. She shook herself out of her shock at her grandmother's bluntness and headed into the kitchen, "I'll be ready in just a moment, let me make a sandwich real quick. Then I guess I'll go pack an overnight bag." While Sookie made herself a sandwich, Eric and Godric sat at the table. Sookie was a bit self-conscious, being the only one eating, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. After finishing her food and cleaning up the mess, Sookie went up to her room to pack a bag. When she came down, both of them were outside waiting for her on the porch. After making sure all the doors were shut and locked, Sookie stepped out onto the porch. Eric took her bag as they stepped off the porch, and Godric wrapped his arms around her.

When Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric's shoulders, he took to flight, causing her to squeal a bit, she couldn't help it. It was such a strange feeling, not to mention her stomach dropped to her toes. It was easy to hear their laughter at her squeal. She laughed with them and snuggled into Godric's chest for the trip. As she had with Eric, Sookie inhaled Godric's scent. His scent comforted and soothed her, made her feel cherished and protected. It was strange; his scent was just a bit stronger than Eric's. Actually, once she really thought about it, it made sense. He was Eric's Maker; so why wouldn't they share the same scent?

After being in the air for a bit, Sookie had a thought occur; did she need them to stop somewhere so she could grab some food? She turned her head and caught Eric's eye, and when he raised his eyebrow in question, she asked, "Do we need to stop for some food for me?" She didn't need say it loudly, knowing he would hear her just fine. Eric shook his head and said it was taken care of. When she returned his raised eyebrow with one of her own, he only smiled. A short time later they landed in front of a mid-size log cabin. It wasn't much to look at. Don't get her wrong, it was well-crafted and the natural beauty was there, but it wasn't overly ornate. She liked it immediately; it felt comfortable, as if she was home.


	7. chapter 7

When they stepped through the door, which took a code and a thumb scan to open, she was amazed at the down home, lived-in feeling she got. You could tell Eric enjoyed staying there. The rooms weren't overly large or outrageously decorated. The feel was welcoming and homey. While Sookie was taking in the cabin, Eric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I take it from your silence and the look on your face you approve?" Eric asked her.

Sookie tilted her head to look up at him and nodded her agreement. She wasn't sure she could speak at the moment. Between his arms around her, being in his home, and everything else that happened so far tonight, Sookie was a bit overwhelmed. Then Eric guided her to a fully stocked kitchen! When had he done that? Whom had he done it for? It's not as if he needed any of it.

She was surprised to find a fridge full of fresh fruits and veggies, juices, a few sodas, and milk. The cabinets had cans, boxes, and bags of various foods as well! Don't even get her started on the pots and pans, dishes, and other items needed for cooking and serving a meal. He even had an automatic coffee maker, for goodness sakes! WOW! The one time she had eaten in front of Bill, he seemed disgusted by the whole thing. Yet, Eric and Godric had watched her eat earlier without a single sign of disgust crossing their faces, or their eyes looking everywhere but at her. It's not as if they stared at her, but they didn't purposely look elsewhere. Sookie looked back at them and asked Eric when he stocked the kitchen. He smirked and told her he had texted his dayman, Roger, Bobby's replacement, before they left Fangtasia. He'd have to remember to give Roger a raise; apparently his dayman had done an excellent job judging by the look of pleasure on Sookie's face.

All three headed into the living room to talk after Sookie had grabbed a soda. Godric decided to begin the conversation by finding out what she knew about the mating ritual.

"Sookie, do you know anything about the mating ritual?" When she shook her head, he continued, "Then let us begin there. Once the mates have found each other, they have approximately one week to complete the ritual before suffering separation sickness. Now, the actual ritual requires the mates to have intercourse." Godric paused, seeing the question in her eyes, and with a smirk, he answered, "Yes, love, all three of us will be having sex at the same time. However, I understand you are not quite ready yet for that step to be taken." At her nod, he continued, "There is a way for us to extend this requirement by roughly a week, although I am only guessing as to the length of time, and that would be by a blood exchange." Godric paused there to give Sookie time to digest all he had said.

"So, in essence, I havemaybetwo weeks before wehaveto have sex?" and when Godric nodded, she continued, "OK, but I have a feeling that there's more to this blood exchange than you're telling me?" At that point, Eric spoke.

"Sookie, did you and Bill ever exchange blood at the same time?"

"No. He wanted to feed from me, but I'd read that feeding leads to sex so I held him off, saying I wanted to wait."

"Well, you are partially right. Feedingcanlead to sex but it does not have to, although I believe Bill would have pushed for it. However, be aware that when blood is mutually exchanged, more often than not, orgasm is reached for all parties involved. With you exchanging blood with both Godric and I at the same time, and our blood being as old as it is...well, I think it is safe to say you will reach orgasm at least twice, if not more," The last was said in a deep, husky voice along with a smirk, and eyes full of lust, causing Sookie to shiver.

"OK, how soon do we need to do the exchange?" She asked, looking from Eric to Godric and realizing they were both staring, looking at her with predatory gazes.

Godric answered in a voice laced with lust, "I seem to recall hearing the sooner a blood exchange is performed, the better off the mates are. It appeases the mating bond and helps to hold back or minimize the separation sickness. We do not have to exchange tonight, but soon."

Sookie shivered again just from the tones of their voices. They were like liquid sex and were sending her heart rate into overdrive. She knew they were aware the affects they were having on her when she heard them both inhale deeply, and then the snick of fangs came down. Oh boy! She was excited just thinking about them drinking from her! How was she going to feel when they finally did? Rather than sit and wonder any longer, she moved to sit between them and said, "Well, I guess we should get the show on the road then." She was in the right frame of mind and didn't want to think anymore. She knew if she spent more time thinking, she would start feeling nervous and unsure of herself, especially considering the experience each vampire had. So, she decided not to think and go with the flow!

Before she could blink, Eric had lifted her to sit on her knees between them. Godric and Eric both angled toward her and placed their closest hands on her inner thighs so she would be able to drink from their wrists. Eric massaged the thigh he was touching while Godric drew small circles on her other, both keeping their progresses slow, so she wouldn't become nervous. Both sensations were arousing her quickly, and she was pretty sure that was their idea. She also wouldn't over-think the situation that way and back out.

Sookie was, indeed, correct in her thinking. Godric and Eric knew she was inexperienced and didn't want her to be uncomfortable or scared. Knowing what intimacy and sexual interaction are and experiencing them were two completely different things. They wanted to make sure she would enjoy the exchange as much as they would, and with both of them hard as stone, it was taking all of their control to keep the pace slow and gentle. Without realizing what she was doing, Sookie began to rock her hips toward their hands. The friction felt so good, and then they pulled her forward and started licking her neck on the spots they planned to bite. What Sookie didn't know was that vampires controlled how the bite felt for anyone. They could make it as painful or pleasurable as they wanted, and they wanted hers to be very pleasurable.

Once she started moaning, Godric bit his wrist, and placed it at her lips. When Sookie started to pull, he couldn't help his deep moan. He was already hard and was only getting harder. After her second pull, Godric bit her neck. Sookie orgasmed immediately and took one more pull from Godric, causing him to explode. At that point, Eric presented her with his wrist and then bit into her neck, causing another orgasm to rip through Sookie. She was rocking her hips, moaning with each pull they took. When Godric released her neck and licked the wounds closed she felt a wave of loss, but was soon swept away with a pull from Eric as he drank from her. She felt the rise of yet another orgasm and with his next pull, she crashed over the edge. When she took her third pull from his wrist, Eric came, hard.

With the exchanges made, the three of them sat silently, letting the feelings of the bonds wash over them. Eric and Godric just enjoyed the feeling of knowing how Sookie felt, which, at the moment, was happy, sated, and relaxed. They could identify the bond with Sookie and their own mating bonds with ease. The mating bond felt a bit differently than the Maker/Child bond. Sookie, on the other hand, was trying to come to terms with feeling two other beings' emotions within her. Thoughts she was used to, but feeling what someone else was feeling…actually feeling those emotions would take some getting used to. Fortunately for her, Godric and Eric had tamped down a bit on their sides of the bond so as not to overwhelm their little mate. They knew she would need time to get used to the bonds and planned on giving her that time.

Finally, Sookie had to move. She had turned around and sat back shortly after the blood exchange, but now she needed to tend to her human needs. She was glad she had brought several changes of clothes. Her shirt was sweaty and her underwear absolutely drenched. She could live with the sweaty shirt, but the panties had to be changed! She wasn't embarrassed just uncomfortable. She was a little surprised that she wasn't embarrassed in the least about what had just occurred, but she had a feeling that had to do with her mates. She had a feeling they were sending her feelings of comfort and acceptance through the new bonds. She didn't mind, it felt good actually, and she sent them her gratitude and contentment in return, or at least she hoped she was! It was all new to her, so she might be doing nothing at all. Although, judging by the looks of appreciation and pride her two vampires were giving her told her she had succeeded. She hadn't yet figured out which bond went to which vampire, but she knew she would eventually. Most likely she would have each of them send her a different emotion, one at a time, so she could learn the bond that went with which vampire.

When Sookie moved to go take care of her human needs, Godric and Eric watched her leave with smiles upon their faces. Their little mate had handled the blood exchange like a champ! They made certain to send her comfort and acceptance through the bonds, making sure she didn't feel the need to be embarrassed about anything. She had looked so at ease; they wanted to be sure she stayed that way. Their reactions were perfectly normal and she needed to understand that. They knew she wasn't naïve, just inexperienced. They looked at each other with identical smirks on their faces. Yes, their little mate was perfect for the both of them. She had been so beautiful during her climaxing it would have taken their breath away, had they need to breathe.

Sookie took her time in the bathroom. She freshened up and changed her clothes. She put on a tank with a built-in bra and a pair of cotton shorts. She brushed out her hair, splashed water on her face, and then started to return to her vampires. Whoa! When had she gotten so comfortable, calling Eric and Godric her vampires? She knew they were, but thought it would take at least a day or so to adjust to the idea. She couldn't deny the smile on her face when she thought of how well they all seemed to fit together. She felt happier than she had in a long time and she owed it to two vampires. Who'd of thought?! Well, Gran was right; you never judge a book by its cover. She never thought…well, a lot of things, she chuckled to herself.

First, she had two ancient, totally HOT vampires as her mates. Then, there was the blood exchange. OK, that was an eye opener! She never knew anything could feel that good with your clothes on. Now she had to wonder just how great it was going to be when they finally, fully bonded! My goodness! She had braced a hand on each of their thighs before the exchange and, at some time during the exchange, her hands had slid up their thighs to their crotches (of their own free will, mind you), and she had felt their hardness! OH MY! She had seen pictures in various people's minds, customers, and co-workers at Merlotte's, but nothing compared to what she had felt. My goodness, would they even fit?! She knew somehow they would, but she still had to wonder. They had felt, well, exceptional… Not that she really had any way to truly compare, but she was pretty sure Dawn and Arlene would be singing her vampires' praises, if they ever found out, which they wouldn't. She felt herself become possessive over Eric and Godric. Oh boy, she wasn't normally a possessive person, but just the thought of any other being with or even seeing her vampires packages made her just that. In that moment, she felt what she thought was curiosity through the new bonds. She shook her head to clear it and knew she needed to learn to control her feelings a bit better, realizing they had felt the wave of possessiveness that had overtaken her for a few moments. With that thought, she turned off the light, and went to join her vampires.

Eric and Godric were seated on the couch discussing Area business when they suddenly felt a possessive wave of emotion from Sookie. They both sent her curiosity through the bond, wondering what would have her feeling such a thing. Generally, possessiveness came from jealousy, but what was there for Sookie to feel jealous over? When she sent humor through the bonds to them, they were even more curious. Finally, she walked back into the room, smiling. She sat down between them and rested her head on Godric's shoulder. She wouldn't have minded using Eric's, but due to his height, it was easier to reach Godric's. Godric put his arm around her shoulders while Eric laid a hand on her thigh. It was such a comfortable and soothing feeling being between the two that Sookie zoned out for a bit and almost missed Godric's question.

"Love, what had you feeling possessive just a few minutes ago?"

"Well, I was just reliving the exchange and well, realized that you and Eric both have a generous… package. Then my thoughts went to Dawn and Arlene. They would be singing both of you praises and I didn't like the idea of anyone seeing either of you. Sorry, I don't normally feel such feelings. I'm not sure what came over me. I mean, I know we are mates, but I didn't expect to become jealous at just a thought. Crazy, huh?!" Sookie asked them.

Eric answered, "Not crazy at all, and no need to apologize. Sookie, you need to understand, as mates we will be very protective and possessive of one other. Godric and I will not be feeding or f- ah, having sex with anyone but you. We feel the same about you and are very pleased we will be the ones to be your one and only. Well, two, but you get the meaning." He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sookie laughed and Godric added, "You are the only one for us, just as we will be the only ones for you. Once the mating bond is completed, no other vampire will be able to drink from you." At her nod of understanding, Godric continued.

"Sookie, NO ONE, other than Eric and I will be able to give you blood. Your body will expel it, violently even," At her surprised look, Godric gave her a gentle smile. "It is said that is why there is such a short timeframe to complete the bonding ritual. You could still be bonded to another vampire until our bonds are cemented."

"Not that I think anyone would be that stupid with you. All Supes will be able to smell both Godric and myself on you. To take one of us on would be extremely detrimental to their health, but to take both of us on would be a swift death sentence," Eric told her with a very serious, and almost dangerous, look on his face.

Sookie was no fool. She knew that if anyone ever dared to harm a single hair on her head, well…it didn't take much imagination to come up with just exactly what her vampires would do to the idiot. Death would probably be welcomed, but denied for as long as possible. She knew this, not because of the bonds, but because that's how she felt about dealing with anyone who would hurt Godric or Eric. Crazy, considering she wasn't a violent person.

Watching the emotions cross her face and feeling the intense feelings through the bond, both vampires looked at Sookie with expressions that said they were pretty sure what she was thinking and a bit surprised as well.

"Tell us, Lover, what thoughts have you sending such strong emotions?" Eric queried.

Sookie thought a moment, and then decided to tell them exactly what she had been thinking.

With a chuckle, she said, "Oh just that it doesn't take much imagination to figure out what the two of you would do to anyone who was dumb enough to hurt me in any way, because I would do the same to anyone who dared to hurt or threaten either of you. I might have to ask for directions or suggestions, but I'd pretty much make them beg for death." She said this with a smile on her face that held no friendliness. Both vampires looked at her with smirks and sent pride through the bond. Sookie welcomed the feelings, she was glad she had their understanding. Gran and the Universe would just have to either overlook what she did or forgive her for it, didn't matter to Sookie which one. There were just some lines you didn't cross; messing with her mates was one of them.

"We would be most happy and honored to show you how to handle such a situation. Eric and I would also be able to give you some really creative…suggestions…on how to deal with that sort of stupidity," Godric piped in.

Eric nodded his agreement and winked at Sookie, "Yes, we would certainly help you with suggestions or directions, but I do believe you are right in that most beings would be smarter than that. However, there seems to always be an exception or two to the rule."

Sookie tried to laugh, but ended up yawning. It had been a long day, but she really didn't want their night to end. She had two wonderful vampires whom she was getting to know and about whom she was learning. It wasn't fair that she had to sleep. When she looked at her watch, she noticed it was close to five am! The sun would be coming up in an hour!

"You should go on to bed, love. If you would like, Eric and I will lie beside you and go into downtime while waiting for sunrise," Godric suggested to their tired mate, feeling her exhaustion through the bond.

"I would like that very much. It has been a long night and I've been up since seven yesterday morning. Are you sure neither one of you mind? I know you both still have a bit of time before you feel the pull," Sookie asked, not wanting to impose upon them.

"Lover, it would be our pleasure to lie next to you. You need your rest and if us lying with you is what you want, then you shall have it," Eric stated softly.

"I would, and thank you," Sookie said just before another big yawn came out.

With a chuckle from both vampires, they led Sookie downstairs to the bedroom. The door also required a password and thumb scan in order to enter.

"Remind me when we rise to add you to the system, both here and upstairs. You'll have no problem getting out of the room or house, but you will not be able to get back in once you leave without Godric or I. So make sure you are ready to leave if you do," Eric told her, not wanting her to freak out if she couldn't get back in if she changed her mind. Sookie nodded her understanding and followed her vampires into the bedroom.

Eric and Godric laid down on the king-size bed leaving enough room between them for her. Sookie didn't have to be told twice. She quickly saw to her needs once more, and then climbed into bed. Once she was situated, Godric laid his arm across her waist, his hand on her stomach, and Eric laid a hand on her hip. One would think she might feel trapped and pinned by these actions, but instead she felt safe, secure, and treasured, as though in their dayrest they would protect her. That was the last thought Sookie had before sleep claimed her completely.

Eric and Godric looked at each other over Sookie's sleeping form and smiled. They could feel how she felt when they both laid their hands on her and enjoyed the sensation before she crashed. Even sleeping, their bond with her was a comfort to them, filling a hole neither one of them realized they had. Eric wondered if that was why he hadn't really felt Godric in so long, had he been truly that unhappy before? No time like the present to ask.

"Godric, why did you mute our bond so much? I know it had been a while since we were last in each other's company, but why shut down the bond?" Eric asked his Maker, looking him in the eyes as he did so.

"Ah, my Child, I wondered how long it would take you to ask." Godric replied quietly so not to disturb their mate.

"I started muting the bond between us a few years ago actually. I was starting to feel bored, restless and slightly depressed. I did not want you to feel these things. I had all but given up any hope of finding my mate. My timer had not restarted for the past couple of decades and I did not think it ever would. I felt my time had passed and I did not want you to have to deal with my emotions, considering I felt your boredom, I did not want to compound it." Godric saw the question in Eric's eyes and continued. "I muted our bond to keep you from worrying. We had not seen each other in quite some time and feared your reaction had you felt my emotions as well. I feared my emotional state would only add to yours."

"Well, you were right about my boredom. It had been getting fairly mundane and routine. Well, until Sookie walked into Fangtasia. But, Godric, if I had known how low you were feeling it might have helped me to break my own streak of boredom. I would have either pinged you through our bond or called. Hell I might have made a trip. Please, do not block our bond again. We may have been able to help each other out of our emotional distresses." Eric pleaded with his Maker.

Godric smiled softly at his Child and reassured him. "Do not fret over what is now past my Child. I have no intention of closing off the bond. Now that we have met our mate, I am quite enjoying feeling the both of you. Never have I felt as alive as I do at this moment, as I am sure you feel as well. It is a wondrous feeling, feeling our little mate. Even in her sleep, she is sending peaceful feelings through the bond." Godric said while looking from his Child to his mate, a small smile on his face.

Eric noticedthissmile reached his eyes and radiated from his core. Godric, like he himself, was happy. Truly happy. It was amazing how much meeting your mate can change you. Eric had indeed been bored for the last several years and it had grown to a dangerous level. Looking back over the last few years, Eric realized Godric had indeed tamped down his side of their bond considerably and Eric hadn't even realized it until now. He wouldn't have been concerned right away, but he wouldn't have let it go on for as long as it had had he paid attention. He sent love and affection to Godric which was returned before allowing the sun to pull them into their dayrest.


	8. chapter 8

Sookie awoke feeling better than she had, well, ever. She wondered what time it was. How long had she slept? When she turned her head to see if there was a clock anywhere she found herself looking into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Good evening little one. I hope you slept well?" Godric asked.

Sookie smiled and answered, "Yes, very well. I can't believe how soundly I slept. I can't remember a time when I was able to dream my own dream. I've always had other's thoughts going through my head. Even sleeping, I still heard thoughts. Fortunately for the last few years it's only been Gran's dreams but…" she trailed off.

"They were not your own." Godric finished for her. At her nod he smiled.

"I did not realize you did not get a break even in sleep. That has to be trying on your psyche." Godric stated.

"Yeah, but it is also why we live so far from anyone. Why our closest neighbors are a half mile, at least, away. So the only person I hear is Gran, well once Jason moved into our parents' house." Sookie explained.

"Tell me about your brother, Jason." Godric requested.

Sookie chuckled but answered. "Jason. Jason is the town stud. Everyone thinks he's just a hound dog, which he is, but he is more than that. Yes, he can get any woman he wants but there's more to him than that. He's smart but doesn't show it. He learned most of the women in Bon Temps don't want someone with a brain so he 'dumbs' himself down. But he's always been good to me. Any time I've ever needed him, he's been there. Jason doesn't quite understand my quirk but he supports me. He's even had me use it on a few of the women he's been seriously interested in. I try to stay out of his head. The only times I have 'heard' him without his permission has been when my shields are low or weak. He's got more going on in his brain than anyone will ever give him credit for. One of these days I really hope he finds his mate too. He's a good guy and deserves to be happy."

"Sounds like you and your brother have a good relationship. Was he your introduction to the carnal pleasures of the flesh?" Eric asked while spooning up against Sookie.

Sookie jumped a bit when she heard Eric speak and felt him move up against her. She hadn't realized he was awake. She took a moment before answering with a pained look on her face and the bond being flooded with disgust, fear and anger before she collected herself. Confused over her reaction Eric asked, "Lover, what has you so upset. I did not mean to upset you by asking."

Sookie took a deep breath and answered. "No, it wasn't Jason who introduced me to what happens between a man and a woman. It was, actually, my Uncle Bartlett."

When she paused, Godric prodded, "What happened love? Who is this Uncle Bartlett and what did he do? Why do you have such feelings toward this man?"

"He…well, he used to visit when I was a little girl. He would have me sit on his lap and he would rest his hands on my knees. And the thoughts I 'heard' made me uncomfortable. When I tried to tell my parents what he was thinking, they told me I didn't know what I was saying. There was no way I could understand the implications of what I was telling them, I was too young. I might have been young and not truly understood what he was thinking but I knew it wasn't right. I hadn't heard any other adult have thoughts like his and itfeltwrong." At this, Sookie closed her eyes and fought the urge to scream her frustration at her parents' refusal to accept her quirk.

Eric and Godric gave her time to collect her emotions, feeling how upset she was. They both knew exactly what thoughts Sookie had picked up on in this uncle's head. Sick Bastard. They both looked at each other with death in their eyes. This uncle would meet a horrible end if he was still living. No child should have to endure anything like that, even if it never happened, it was bad enough she had to 'hear' it!

Oblivious to the silent promise being made Sookie continued, "It wasn't until after my parents died and we were living with Gran did anyone take me serious. Like I said before, Gran was the one person who embraced my quirk. After I ran to my room in tears while my uncle was visiting because his thoughts were the worse yet, did I finally tell Gran what I was hearing from him. I was afraid she would tell me the same as my parents did but instead she chased Uncle Bartlett, her own brother, out of her house with her shotgun. She told him if he ever came back or ever came near me again, she would kill him." Sookie let a long breath out and finally looked at her vampires. What she saw took her breath away; they were barely containing their anger. They had tamped down the bond but she could still feel the rage flowing through them.

"Is this uncle still alive Sookie?" Godric asked in a low growl.

"I don't really know. I guess he could be. The last I heard he was in an accident that left him wheelchair bound. Other than that I have no clue. I haven't really cared to know how he was doing, alive or dead. Now why do I get the feeling if he is alive, he won't be for long?" Sookie asked.

"Because you are a smart woman?" Godric growled.

"You would be right, if he is alive, he will not be for much longer. No one should treat a child in such a way. I truly hope this will not cause a problem between us but know that Godric and I will be paying this Bartlett a visit. It is our right as your mates and it is something that should be done to right a wrong." Eric hissed out and hoped Sookie wouldn't hold this action against him or Godric but he would not lie to her. They would be paying this uncle a visit and death will be something this "uncle" will be begging for.

Sookie sighed and replied, "No, I won't hold it against either of you. I know what he did was wrong, on many levels. I don't wish harm to come to him or his death but I understand the instincts you both have, especially towards your mate. I would probably do the same if he had acted such a way towards a child of mine, unlike my parents. Hell, Gran chased the man out of her house to protect me. It doesn't mean I have to like it but I do understand. I only ask one thing."

At their questioning looks Sookie continued, "Don't tell me what you do to him or when you do it. I don't care to know. Just tell me he's gone and leave it at that, ok?"

"If that is what you wish, we shall honor it love." was Godric's reply with a nod from Eric. They figured she wouldn't want to know any details of the situation but they were a bit surprised by her acceptance. Although her logic was sound, such an emotional creature like Sookie, you expect to get a bigger argument against any action like they were going to take. Once again, their little mate was surprising them, in a good way. They sent her pride, comfort and understanding through the bond. She smiled and sent thanks back to them.

She really didn't want to know any details and appreciated that her mates understood this. She also couldn't fault them for feeling the way they did. She could feel their rage and disgust through the bonds before they tamped down on their side again. She'd have to learn how to do that. Still, she didn't like the idea of someone getting tortured or killed because of her. She hoped her view on this never changed but also knew that was probably wishful thinking on her part. She was interrupted from her musings by Eric.

"Lover, where was your brother during this? Why did he not help protect you from this "uncle"?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. He was curious why Jason hadn't stepped up to protect his sister, or at the very least support her when she told her parents. She had said he supported her, so why would he fail in such an important time in her life? Then a thought occurred to him…she hadn't told Jason what was going on.

"You never told your brother what was happening with this "uncle", did you?" Godric asked, coming to the same conclusion as Eric. It was the only one he could come up with for Sookie to hold her brother in such high regard. Otherwise, they will have to pay a visit to Jason as well. He would need to do some serious explaining.

"No, I never told Jason. I knew he would believe me and I didn't want him to get into any trouble. He would have gone after Uncle Bartlett himself if he had known and he was too young. He's only a few years older than me. I explained this to Gran too when she asked and she agreed with my decision to leave my brother out of the know. She also knew Jason would've gotten himself into a lot of trouble trying to right the wrong my "uncle" had committed. So, no, he was never told and I don't plan on him finding out any time soon either." She said the last part looking pointedly at both vampires.

"Especially when I know the two of you will take care of the situation yourselves. He doesn't need to know anything. He never really liked our uncle anyways. He said he felt weird vibes coming from him so he stayed away from Uncle Bartlett as much as he could." Sookie finished, hoping they understood to leave Jason out of it.

"There will be no need for us to include Jason in any way when we deal with this "uncle". Unless there comes a time when it is needed to reveal your past with him, Jason will be none the wiser. How do you think your Gran will take the news?" Godric asked, curious of the answer.

"I'm not totally sure. I know we haven't spoken about Bartlett since shortly after she ran him off. She made sure I was okay and told me what she had said and done. And that was that. I was relieved to never have to worry about him again. I think she saw the relief and decided that was all she needed to know to know she had done the right thing." Sookie replied, curious herself of her Gran's reaction to her mates handling the situation.

Finally, nature called to Sookie. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had grabbed her clothes; a pair of hip hugger jeans, a dark purple tank with a sheer floral over-shirt, and her boots on the way in and decided to take a quick shower while she was at it. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed for the day. She put on a small bit of makeup, seeing her complexion had cleared, and dried her hair. She felt good after talking with Eric and Godric. It felt good to not know what they were about to say before they said it. So this is how normal people felt, cool! With a wide smile on her face and happiness flowing through the bond, she stepped back into the bedroom. As soon as she saw Godric and Eric leaning against the doorframe to go upstairs, her breath caught and she stopped in her tracks. Man! They sure were some fine specimens!

Godric had dressed in a pair of low rider black jeans, a snug fitting dark green shirt and black boots. Eric had donned a pair of black skin-tight jeans, a black tank top, his leather jacket and black boots. Both looked damn sexy leaning against the doorframe, it took Sookie a moment to come to her senses. Once she was finished giving them a twice over, she met their eyes which were shining with mischief. They knew exactly the picture they presented and were loving her appreciation of said picture. With a smirk of her own Sookie walked past both vampires to make her way up the stairs…she was starving!

Eric and Godric watched Sookie go into the bathroom to tend to her human needs. They couldn't help but appreciate the way her cotton shorts and tank top hugged her body. After she closed the door and they heard the shower running, they decided to get dressed as well. Feeling her happiness brought smiles to both their faces. Their little mate was a beautiful woman and neither one could believe their luck in having her as their mate. She brought so much life and light into their lives it was almost comical. Sookie really had no clue just how much they had needed to find her. Both vampires knew she was a jewel to be treasured and protected, which they both planned to do until their True Deaths. With this thought came the recent information about her "uncle".

"I will have Pamela investigate this "uncle" and see what she can find out." Eric told Godric.

Godric nodded and then asked, "Do you plan to tell her the significance of finding this "uncle"?"

"Yes. I think it will give her the proper motivation to dig as deep as she can about the sick bastard. I know she is looking forward to getting to know Sookie and will take what he did as an affront to herself on behalf of her new Mistress." Eric stated with a low growl and making sure Sookie wouldn't feel him through the bond. He had no doubt that Pamela would most certainly want to be a part of the bastard's torture. When she let someone in, she became very protective of that person. And with it being her Maker'sandGrandmaker's mate, well…Eric grinned evilly, her imagination could rival his. Godric noticed Eric's smile and concluded he was thinking of just how protective Pam would be towards Sookie and he would be right.

With that said and out of the way, both vampires dressed for the evening. Eric in his normal black and Godric, deciding to be a little less dark, in his comfortable attire. They knew Sookie would like what she saw so they made sure to 'strike a pose' for her. They were not disappointed. When she came out of the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes roamed over both their bodies with a smile of appreciation in them. They could also smell her arousal. Oh, what patience they had to have for their little mate. She smelled wonderfully when not aroused but add in her arousal and two sets of fangs snicked down to show their appreciation. They were also taking the time to peruse her as well. She looked absolutely delectable tonight. Then, to their surprise, she smirked! The little minx managed to smirk at them as she made her way past them. Both Godric and Eric could only watch her ascend the stairs for a few moments before they followed her up.

Once upstairs, Sookie went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She hadn't eaten since about 12:30 last night and her stomach was certainly letting her know this. She decided to fix herself a small breakfast. She fried up a few pieces of bacon, two eggs, toast with butter (the real stuff too) and jam with a few pieces of fruit. Then she fixed herself a cup of coffee, while heating up two donor bloods and sat down to eat. When Eric and Godric sat at the table with her, she couldn't help but ask why her eating didn't bother them like it seemed to bother Bill.

Eric answered in an amused voice, "Because we do not miss human food. You will find younger vampires can have a harder time watching humans eat because they still remember the taste of the food themselves and miss it. However, the older you get the less you remember. Personally, I enjoy the smell of most foods. Fast food turns my stomach but home cooked food, like what you are eating now, smells quite good."

"You say Bill did not like to watch you eat? Strange since he is old enough that he should be past that stage. Interesting." Godric stated.

"Well, yeah. He would look anywhere but at me while I was eating and usually had a look of disgust on his face too. It was like it was all he could do to sit there with me while I ate, so I started making sure I ate before or after I was with him, just made it easier." Sookie replied.

"Well, you do not have to worry about that with us Lover. We have no problems with you eating. Not to mention, you need to eat if you plan on letting us drink from you on a regular basis. A healthy diet will be a must. All I ask is to keep the fast food to a minimal." Eric said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I never really cared much for fast food. It never really tastes as it should. I generally cook my own meals and usually they're well balanced." Sookie responded. She knew a diet heavy in proteins would become her norm; at least that's what she had read. Any one allowing a vampire to drink from them regularly always said their diet had to have plenty of protein in it so they stayed healthy. She could do that easily enough. She meant what she said too, about fast food not tasting right. She knew a lot of people would consider the food at Merlotte's as being fast food but that wasn't so. LaLa, or Lafeyette, was an awesome cook who took pride in serving healthy, fresh and all natural foods to his customers and Sam did his best to meet LaLa's requests in the food department.

Once Sookie had finished eating she cleaned up her dishes and tidied up the kitchen. She then went to go downstairs to brush her teeth when she remembered Eric would need to let her in and put her in the system. She reminded him of this and he walked her to both doors and entered her thumb print and access code so she could have free reign while she was here. Sookie then went to the downstairs bathroom and took care of her human needs. When she came back up Eric asked if she was ready to head to Fangtasia. Unfortunately, he needed to put in an appearance but promised to keep it as short as he could. She was told she could hang out in the bar or wait in his office, it was up to her. She decided she would hang out in the bar, at least for a bit. She hadn't had to have her shields up in about a day and didn't want to get out of practice.


	9. chapter 9

After having fun with Bill for about 2 hours or so, Pam went back up to the bar to check on things. The vermin seemed to get restless when she or Eric was absent for too long. When she walked out of the office she was greeted with several nods and knowing smiles. All the vampires in the club could hear Bill's whimpers, moans and groans. The only thing they knew for certain was that Bill hadn't checked in with their Sherriff in proper time but they knew Bill had to have other strikes against him for Eric to allow Pam playtime with him. They didn't envy the vampire but knew it was his own arrogance which put him where he was. Their Sherriff was fair, honorable and generally gave the vampires in his area a chance to explain any simple misunderstandings. So for Bill to be below…well, he must have done something really stupid (like piss their Sherriff off royally) or very bad, which would piss their Sherriff off royally. Either way, Bill was screwed and none of them felt any pity for him. Most of the vampires in Area Five didn't like Bill. He acted as though he was on equal footing with the Area's Sherriff and they all knew nothing could be further from the truth. It would make them laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. Apparently, Bill couldn't even handle the slightest of torture. Every vampire had heard his whimpers, moans and groans from the first one, which was almost the beginning of Pam's playtime.

Pam returned their nods with a nod and a smirk. She knew they had heard every sound Bill had made. He really was a pussy. For a vampire, he was a disgrace for his lack of pain tolerance alone. Not to mention the misplaced arrogance he exuded. She couldn't believe he actually thought the queen would come to his rescue. Even if she had sent him here to procure someone or something, and she was leaning more towards the someone, the queen hadn't alerted the Area Sherriff (Eric) to any such procurement which should have been done. So why would she admit to trying to undermine Eric by helping Bill? His stupidity and arrogance was truly mind blowing.

The 'manpire', he didn't deserve to be called an actual vampire, was pathetic. By the time she had finished placing the toothpicks he was already moaning and groaning. She had baby vamps who withstood pain better than him and a few humans too. He was only a few decades younger than her and should be able to handle a hell of a lot more before caving to making any kind of noise and then only barely audible noises. But half way through the toothpicks he had started whining and moaning. With a look of disgust Pam scanned the bar crowd to make sure everything was as it should be. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, she took her spot on the throne.

Shortly after taking her position on the throne Pam received a text from Eric. He let her know they would not be coming back to the bar tonight, which she figured as much. Also they would most likely be arriving late tomorrow night; she was to close the bar and then open tomorrow. Pam's face kept her bored look while her mind was "jumping for joy". She was so happy for her Maker. She could feel through the bond that he was very happy. She did have a moment of worry when she suddenly felt his spike of rage but then it calmed down to anger and disgust. She returned his text with an "Of course." She also asked what happened earlier to cause his rage. Eric had texted her back a summary of the events and she didn't have to imagine how much control it took for her Maker or Grandmaker to NOT kill the dirtbag. She got pissed at just the thought of someone trying to hurt her new Mistress or anyone she loved. This Gran sounded like a tough ol'bird. Of course, this meant that Pam was actually eager to meet someone so important to her Mistress. She was glad all was well and the trio had arrived when they did. She knew if they hadn't, well, it would have been the dirtbag's last mistake in his pathetic life.

Happy to have been updated with the night's events and that everything was proper; Pam went back to scowling and hissing at the vermin at her feet. She really couldn't understand how anyone, human or otherwise, could lower themselves so pitifully. It seemed the more they growled, hissed, or kicked those who dared to approach without permission, the more desperate they became. She really shouldn't be surprised by their actions; she could smell the other types of abuse most of the vermin subjected themselves to. When the club first opened, it was kind of fun to have your meal throw themselves at you, having to hide for so many centuries, but that really got old quickly. It became more of a fast food joint for the vampires of the area. Fortunately for vampires; drugs, alcohol, sickness and neglect didn't hurt them, it just changed the way the blood tasted. However, after 5 years of eating "junk food" Pam really wanted a gourmet dinner. Sadly, those were few and far between. Once in a while a clean and healthy person would venture into the bar, not minding if they became a meal, to check it out but not often enough.

She really hated working at the bar these nights. There were so many other things she would rather be doing but it was good business, so she did what she was supposed to, as did all vampires in the Area. At least tonight she got to play before work. And she got to witness Eric meeting his soulmate. Who would have thought the breather would be his mate?! She had to admit, she was easy on the eyes, shame she didn't swing her way. Ah, well, hopefully she would find her mate soon too. Oh, don't get her wrong, she wasn't jealous or envious of her Maker at all. No, she was ecstatic for him, he deserved some happiness. She just hoped she didn't have to wait a thousand years to meet hers, which would suck. Plus, she couldn't wait to get to know her new Mistress. She knew the breather was special; her scent was heavenly, before she became her Maker's mate.

The brief time she had spent around Sookie, Pam knew there was more to her than what you saw. It seemed as though she purposely projected herself one way when there was a whole hell of a lot underneath. She had witnessed her beauty, fire and spirit the night she first walked into the bar. Then she got to see the woman's strength and intelligence tonight when dealing with Bill. Put all that together and you had one hell of a woman, which was exactly what it will take to keep up with Eric, not to mention Godric. She almost felt sorry for the blond breather, almost. She will definitely have her hands full with those two.

As the night started winding down, Pam couldn't help the smirk from crossing her face. It was getting closer to time to go play with her new 'toy'. It was a perfect ending for any day. It's not that Pam tortured for the hell of it but she did enjoy it when the victim had it coming and Bill certainly had it coming. She didn't know how long she would be allowed to play with the weasel but she was going to enjoy the time she had. She just needed to figure out what to do next. She had used the toothpicks dipped in silver, gave Bill a silver tattoo of a cute little bunny on his left shoulder blade, pulled his finger and toe nails off, and tried her hand at piercing various spots on his body. Now, what else could or should she do? Decisions, decisions. With an evil cackle, Pam locked the doors of Fangtasia, scaring vampire and human alike who heard it, happy that it wasn't directed at them. It was not a pleasant sound.

Finally done with the bar, Pam sauntered down the stairs to the dungeon. Bill was still hanging in the restraints moaning. He even had a few new burn marks on his neck from reaching for the TruBlood hanging near him. Pam smiled when she saw her handy work and listened to the music of Bill. Well, the weasel wasn't worth much in any other way. She had thought to pierce his dick but realized there wasn't enough of it there to pierce. She laughed at the remembrance. She had to wonder how he managed to get his human wife pregnant with that little thing. It reminded her of, oh what were they called? The little corns you find in oriental food. Anyway, a swollen one of those was what Bill's penis reminded her of. Eww! Even if she went for men, that just wasn't enough. It was laughable. She suddenly had the song 'Short Dick Man'by 20 Fingers running through her head. She couldn't wait to see Eric and Godric's reactions to his pitifully small dick. Pam knew Eric was a healthy male, all eight inches of him. They had been sexual in the beginning of her vampire unlife then she decided to go for women. She wasn't sure why she had just up and decided to play for the home field but she had, might have had something to do with her previous profession. Ah well, didn't matter anyway.

Back to Bill. What should she do next? She could filet his feet and then lower the chains enough for him to have some pressure on them. Or she could try out the new silver makeup she had come across. She has been curious of just how much damage it would do. She didn't expect much; it was a powder after all. But would it be enough to make it worth her while to keep in stock? Well, she could do both, she had the time before sunrise, even going at human speed.

As Pam stood by the table of tools, Bill tried to stay as still as he could. He had already added to his own injuries by reaching for and drinking some of the nasty TruBlood. He really was not wanting any more pain. He had been relieved to see Pam head upstairs to tend to the bar, this gave him several hours of respite but that was about to end. And by the look on her face, he really was not going to enjoy whatever she did next. His injuries were too slow in healing and the TruBlood, nasty as it was, was looking better and better. If he had known getting involved with the blond bitch would lead to this, he would have told the queen to find someone else. He'd been so sure of his success with this mission he hadn't given a second thought to accepting it. She was just a blond bimbo of a waitress in a backwater town, who was supposedly telepathic. He hadn't seen any signs of this trait which made the situation even worse. It really should've been so easy to seduce her, but instead he's here in Eric's dungeon being Pam's plaything until Eric himself decided to take over. Damn but it really sucked to be him at the moment.

Pam slid on a pair of gloves; it would do no good to get any of the dust on herself. She then grabbed a makeup brush and turned towards Bill. Yeah, a little makeup just might make him bearable to look at. Oh, she suddenly realized he really needed a shave, those sideburns had to go! I'll do that after applying his makeup, the silver straight razor should do just fine, Pam thought. With that settled, Pam walked up to Bill and started applying the silver dust. At first she was disappointed, it seemed to not really do anything then she applied a second coat…well, Bill started 'singing' again for her. Yes, this makeup was worth it. It didn't do any major damage, like some of the other tools but it became a major irritation to the one wearing it. It was like an itch you can't scratch or getting a bit of salt in an open wound, perfect.

After she finished making Bill look better, she returned to the table and picked up the silver straight razor. Now, time to take care of those hideous sideburns of his. She was a bit too good with the razor though, as it took only one swipe each for the sideburns to disappear, leaving behind scorched skin. Once finished with the shave, it was time to work on his feet. She imagined how much Bill was going to be 'singing' while she did this; shame the club was empty. This was the worst yet and he was such a pansy. As she approached, Bill tried to kick her away, not knowing what the filet knife was for exactly; just knowing it wouldn't feel good.

Pam had anticipated his resistance and had his legs in shackles with a small bar in between quickly. With his leg and foot movement restricted so severely, Bill could only scream out his pain when Pam started slicing the skin away. When she had finished both feet Pam lowered the chains just enough for his raw feet to scrape the floor, dusted with silver powder, causing Bill to cry out each time. Pam continued his torture until just before sunrise, putting the filet knife to good use. She had already decided to take her dayrest here at the club so she could do as much as she could tonight. Tomorrow night Eric may want to take over and her fun would come to an end.

When the sun was about to rise was when Pam finally left Bill to his 'rest' while she went to hers. She knew Eric didn't feel the pull of sunrise the same as she did. He usually was able to stay awake for another hour or so before the risk of the bleeds came on. He was also able to rise about an hour before sunset, benefits that come with age. She would get there one day, but not today. As she lay down just before sunrise, Pam had a smile on her face and sent her Maker a burst of joy, contentment and thanks. He returned her burst with his own feelings of joy, contentment and love. She liked it when nights ended this way.


	10. chapter 10

Adele was in the kitchen cooking up some lunch when she heard a truck coming down the road. She looked to the clock and shook her head with a smile. Right on time. Jason always came by on the weekends to have lunch with her and Sookie. Then he generally hung out for a bit before Sookie had to go to work. Adele loved her grandchildren and enjoyed spending time with them. They had grown up to fine young adults and she couldn't be prouder of either of them. She hadn't told Jason yet about Sookie finding her mates and doubted Sookie had even thought about telling him herself. She was curious how Jason would take the news that Sookie had two mates instead of one and they were vampires. She didn't think he'd be upset, Adele had done her best to raise both of them to not have a racist or prejudice bone in their bodies and it's not like Sookie had any control over who the Fates decided to match her to, but you never knew with Jason.

As Jason pulled into the driveway, he noticed his sister's absence immediately. He figured she would be here to meet him since he was just released from jail the night before. She was normally out sunbathing when he came over for lunch but she was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Her P.o.S. car was here, so where was she? Shrugging Jason figured Gran would tell him if it was important. So he parked his truck and hopped out, walked up to the house and let himself in.

"Hey Gran, where's Sook? Man, it smells great in here and you are sight for sore eyes." With that Jason walked over to Adele and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Jason, it's wonderful to have you free again and Sookie isn't here. She won't be home until the day after tomorrow." Adele said, watching his reaction after hugging him back, glad to have him free again.

"Really? Who's she with? Anyone I know? Did she finally find a guy to treat her right and actually has a boyfriend now?" Jason fired off the questions while checking out what Adele was cooking today, hoping his sister was happy with someone who deserved her.

Adele shooed him to the table to sit while she prepared a plate for him. She had cooked her fried chicken, mashed potatoes, cornbread and collard greens, his favorites. She answered him after he started eating. "Your sister has found her mates." Was all she said. At his happy but astonished look, Adele chuckled. Wait for it, one…two…three…

"Mates?! As in more than one? Damn! How'd she manage that? Do I know them?" Jason asked after swallowing. He was happy for his sis but two mates? Man that had to be weird!

"Yes, two and no you don't know them. They're two vampires from Shreveport. One is one-thousand years and the other is two-thousand! Their names are Eric Northman and Godric Nevii. They came by last night to tell me the news. They are good people Jason, they saved my life." Adele paused to let this sink in.

"What do you mean 'saved your life'? What happened last night Gran? Who tried to hurt you?" Jason asked, his temper rose at the thought that someone tried to hurt his Gran and he didn't know about it. He was thankful that Sook and her mates were able to protect her. He would have this person's head as soon as he found out who he was.

"It was Rene, Jason. He came in spewing hatred all things vampire and calling your sister and me fangbanging whores and other such nonsense. But Godric and Eric managed to overtake and subdue him before he could hurt me. If they had been just a second later…well, let's not dwell on what didn't happen." Adele said, thanking her saviors mentally once again. She would never be able to repay their kindness but she would do her best to.

"WOW Gran! Sorry to hear that son of a bitch was after you and Sook. I was told the police had someone in custody confessing to the crimes they thought I had done and more, but I was never told who it was. And I offered to give him my truck! Mother Fucker! I could kill the bastard for threatening my kin!" Jason exclaimed, his anger rising with every second.

"Jason Allen Stackhouse! You watch your language in this house! You know better than to use that word in my presence!" Adele admonished. She tolerated most cuss words but the F word was not to ever be spoken in front of her. It was just a nasty little word, plenty of other things can be said instead. When Jason mumbled an apology and hung his head, Adele continued.

"Now don't be going and getting yourself into trouble Jason. You just got out of jail and Rene is NOT worth going back in, you hear me?" At Jason's nod and yes ma'am Adele continued on. "Besides, there was no way you could have gotten here to help, you were being held in the jail still. I am just very thankful Sookie, Eric and Godric showed up." Adele told him. She knew it would upset Jason to learn what had happened and that he had no way to help, but he needed to know. Even if he had been home he wouldn't have been able to stop the attack.

Shaking off his anger, Jason asked, "When do I get to meet Sook's mates? This Eric and Godric? I owe them my thanks for saving you and I need to make sure they're gonna treat Sook right. You know? She deserves only someone who's going to look out for her and treat her like the lady she is." Jason replied, looking at his Gran for any more information she might share.

"Well, I don't know Jason. Sookie is staying with them at Eric's home. She'll be there until at least tomorrow. She has today and tomorrow off work and I told her not to come home until she was scheduled to work again. However, I remember your sister saying that Eric owns a bar in Shreveport. Fangtasia I believe she called it. I'm sure if you really wanted to meet your sister's mates before she thinks to introduce them to you, you could go there and introduce yourself. It may be best that way. Sookie's had a lot on her plate the last few days. With trying to find answers which Mr. Compton refused to give, meeting her mates and my attack, well, you may just want to take the initiative to introduce yourself. They are good people Jason. They rushed in here and took care of the Rene situation without thinking or being asked. You'll see for yourself just how well those two vampires will treat Sookie. They are completely smitten with her and your sister is happier than I've ever seen her. She has a glow about her Jason, she's even more beautiful." Adele told her grandson. But she knew Jason needed to give his stamp of approval, it was his right as the older brother. Adele chuckled while watching him. He seemed deep in thought about what to do.

After giving the situation and new information time to process, Jason decided he would go to Fangtasia tonight and introduce himself. He needed to thank the two vampires for saving his Gran and, inadvertently, his sister. If she had been home instead of with them…a shiver went down his spine, not thoughts he wanted to entertain.

"Wait, you told her to not come home until she was scheduled to work?! Damn Gran, that had to send Sook for a loop!" Jason chuckled, imagining his sister's reaction to their 69-year-old grandmother telling her to spend the night with two males. "Wish I was here to see her reaction. Well, I think I will go to this Fangtasia to introduce myself. I've been curious about it since it opened anyway. I respect your views on things Gran, but I still have to see for myself that these two vampires are going to treat Sook right, you know?" Jason finished off his food and placed his dishes in the sink before sitting back down at the table.

Adele nodded her head, knowing Jason would take this route. "Well, I'd guess the club won't be open before dark so you've got some time to help me out around here." Jason nodded his head and went about helping his Gran with chores around the house and yard.


	11. chapter 11

Eric, Godric and Sookie arrived at the bar shortly after sunset. They entered through the back entrance and headed down to the basement before going to the office. Eric wanted to check on his "guest" and introduce Godric to the weasel. He turned to Sookie before opening the door and asked if she wanted to go in or go on up to the office. He was pretty sure Bill would be a site to behold. At Sookie's nod to going in, Eric opened the door, sending pride to his little Southern belle, which Godric echoed.

The sight which greeted them was comical and all three had to hold their stomachs from laughing so hard. Bill was hanging from restraints on his wrists and ankles with a collar around his neck and an empty bottle of TruBlood hanging nearby. He looked like a polka dotted pin cushion with all the toothpicks sticking out of him and spots of missing skin. They also noticed the silver powder on his face and laughed even harder. Eric pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of this to enjoy many times over. Godric pointed to Bill's feet and gave a nod of approval. Eric noted with pride that Pam had skinned Bill's feet and then lowered him so they would skate across the floor, just touching enough, with what appeared to be silver dusting the concrete. You could see the multiple burns on Bill's neck from reaching for the bottle. He had managed to heal a few of his wounds but only about twenty percent or so. When they managed to calm down, they turned to Pam, who had come down while they were having their laughing fits.

"I see you have been entertaining yourself Pamela." Eric said to his Progeny with pride.

"Yes, I have been well entertained, as well as all vampires in the club. You know, it was truly disgusting how easily he broke. I had only gotten half of the toothpicks in when he started singing for me. I've had humans and baby vamps hold out better than this worm." Pam said with a bored tone and slight smirk.

Eric and Godric just shook their heads. He really was a disgrace to their race. Looking over to Sookie to see how she was doing, Eric was surprised to see her just standing there, staring at Bill with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. He then felt for her emotional state…she was feeling… anger, joy, and irritation. Interesting.

"So lover, what do you think? Sorry you agreed to come down?" Eric asked. All three vampires turned to look at Sookie and waited curiously for her answer.

"Hardly. I was just thinking how this asshole is ruining a perfectly good start to my day. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be here with both of you, just irritated we have to deal with his ass. It's bad enough we have to be here at the club instead of enjoying our evening at home, but to throw having to deal with Bill in there too, well, it pisses me off a little." Sookie retorted while giving Bill a scathing look. She knew she should be appalled being down here and seeing another being in the shape he was in but she just couldn't find it in her at the moment. She also knew that this was part of being in the Supe world. Not everything was sunshine and roses. So she didn't dwell on it.

Godric, Pam and Eric were both a bit surprised by her response. They had expected her to be a bit more grossed out or put off by seeing Bill in such a way but what they got was her acceptance of vampire politics. Eric stepped forward and asked, "Sookie, as part of Bill's punishment for putting you in grave danger is to lose his fangs." At this Bill spoke up.

"Sookeh, if I had known you were going to be harmed, I would have made sure to be there on time. You've got to believe me. I don't know what Eric, his Maker or his Progeny have told you but I had nothing to do with it. I swear I love you and only want what's best for you."

While Bill was saying his piece, Sookie walked up closer to him. Bill thought she was listening to him until he felt the slap. She hit him hard enough to turn his head and split his lower lip. Because of drinking the blood of two ancient vampires, Sookie's strength was greatly increased. She then stepped away from Bill and looked at Eric and said, "His fangs get removed huh? Well, what are we waiting for? How do you do that and am I allowed to do it?"

At Eric's surprised look she said, "What? The bastard had me almost beaten to death. I think I deserve the right to inflict a bit of pain on him." Eric and Godric both sent her a burst of pride through the bond. She was well within her right, as their mate, to de-fang Bill for what he had done. So Eric walked over to the table of tools and grabbed two items after slipping on a pair of gloves. One was used to pry a vampire's mouth open and the other would cause his fangs to snick down to be secured in the rings for removal. Eric walked over to Sookie with the tools and handed them to her.

"This Lover is used to open a vampire's mouth and keep it open. This one is used to remove their fangs. Shall I demonstrate or do you think you can handle it?" Eric asked while watching Sookie check out the two tools he handed her. When she looked up at him, he became instantly hard. The look in her eyes of determination, acceptance and anger was a beautiful and potent combination to see and took his breath away. When she started walking towards Bill, she asked over her shoulder: "So if it takes me a few tries to get it right, he'll feel every bit of it?"

At Eric's nod and smirk, she gave a smirk of her own. "Then I think I can handle it. Oh, it might take me a moment or two to get the positioning right but I'll manage." When she felt pride and lust coming through the bonds from both her vampires, her confidence shot up. She normally didn't like to hurt people but Bill was an exception to the rule. He had almost had her killed just so he could get his nasty blood into her and that was something she just couldn't let go of. The comical widening of Bill's eyes and paler skin of his face made Sookie only feel more confident about what she was about to do.

As Sookie was coming closer with the tools of torture in her hand, Bill tried once more to influence her with his words, since his tie through blood was gone. "Sookeh, don't do this. This isn't you. You're above all this, a Southern lady and Southern ladies don't inflict pain on people. They forgive and give second chances. It's their blood in you making you be this way, fight it. Don't sink to their level Sookeh."

As Sookie placed the tool to open Bill's mouth she heard him hiss. "I'm not as helpless or dumb as you might think Bill Compton. Yes, I am a lady but even ladies have their breaking points and I'm pretty sure having someone set them up to be beaten to within an inch of their life would be it. Now, shut up and stop whimpering. Take your punishment like a good boy." Sookie scolded him as she finally got the tool proper and forced his mouth open. Next she attached the fang removal tool against his upper teeth and gums, which of course took a few tries to get it lined up just so. As Eric had said would happen, Bill's fangs snicked down immediately. Sookie took a moment or two to move the tool around a few more times to make sure she had it in the right spot, and then gave a hard yank. Bill let out a howl of pain when she did this and looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk Bill. You really should not be looking at our mate in such a way." was Godric's admonishment. "I think she did a superb job. This was your first time was it not Sookie?" at her nod Godric continued. "Then she most certainly did an excellent job. You should be thankful she did it as quickly and efficiently as she did." Sookie gave a Godric a wide smile at his praise. She wasn't interested in becoming good at torture or anything but it was nice to hear him praise her when she did do it. Eric and Pam both looked upon Sookie with pride. Most humans didn't have the stomach to deal out any kind of torture but Sookie had shown she was made of tougher stuff. When it was warranted, she could do it.

Pam looked to Eric and said, "Well, that was fun. I'll go up and check on the bar. Will you three be out on the floor tonight?" At their nods she replied, "Good. The vermin did not like you cutting your presence short last night."

"We will be up shortly Pamela. I need to go through tonight's paperwork first and then we will be on the floor for a few hours." At Eric's comment Pam nodded her head and left.

Eric looked to his mates and gestured towards the door, "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, please. The stench down here is starting to get to me. I cannot imagine how the two of you are standing it. Oh, and Eric, what should I do with these?" Sookie asked holding out Bill's bloody fangs for inspection. Eric shrugged and replied, "They are yours. Do with them as you wish lover."

"Mine, huh? Well, I was thinking they'd make great earrings or maybe a bracelet. Would you agree?" She said with all seriousness but with mirth in her eyes.

Eric and Godric couldn't help the full belly laughs that erupted from them at her suggestion and Bill's outraged snarl. "I think they would make an excellent set of earrings love. I am curious as to how you see them as a bracelet though. I know a jeweler who could fix them up for you if you like. I would just need to know if you prefer white or yellow gold or platinum?" Godric told her.

Sookie nodded and answered while handing the fangs over to Godric who had gotten a piece of cloth to fold them in, "Hmm. Well I suppose I see them as a chain or wire run through them for the bracelet. Yeah, I like that better, bracelet it is. Oh and white gold, it goes better with my tan. Thank you Godric." Godric then pocketed the fangs to send off and turned into a bracelet with a smile.

Once upstairs and the door shut to the basement, Eric pushed Sookie up against it and kissed her. It only took a moment for her to respond and respond she did. She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and pressed her body even closer to his. When his tongue darted out to taste her lips she moaned and opened her mouth for him. Eric took advantage of the offering. She tasted so sweet; he couldn't get enough of her. Watching her in the basement, dealing with Bill, had him incredibly turned on. But he needed to get control over himself before he took her against the door. With her passion in returning his kiss and grinding her pelvis against his…yeah, he needed to reel himself back in and quickly. Realizing she would need air soon gave Eric the out he needed to pull away. He inhaled her scent and groaned. She smelled so fucking good, it did absolutely nothing but make him even harder. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too much longer before he could have her. Her body fit so perfectly against his and her scent, especially when aroused, tested his control to the limits.

Once Eric stepped away from Sookie, Godric grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. He had been as turned on as Eric in the dungeon. Watching their little mate unleash some of her anger on Compton had been entertaining and extremely arousing. She had taken control and proven she was no delicate wall flower. He was proud of her. When she slammed into his chest with a smile and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, Godric wasted no time kissing her. She opened up to him as soon as his lips touched hers and moaned into his mouth. Godric felt himself become hard as stone and slipped his hands down her waist to her ass to give it a squeeze and pull her even closer to him. When Sookie felt him squeeze her butt and pull her closer to his erection she couldn't help but moan and grind herself against him. She allowed her own hands to fall from his waist to his ass to grab onto. They both moaned when she did this and their kissing became even more passionate.

By the time they pulled apart, Sookie was panting for air and Godric inhaled deeply; pulling her scent into him and reveling in it. Her scent had permeated Eric's office. As if Eric wasn't hard enough, watching his mates kiss so passionately almost made him come in his jeans. He was pretty sure the wait time for intimacy was close to an end, especially if Sookie's reaction to them both, just now, was anything to go by.

After taking a moment to regain her senses, Sookie excused herself to tend to her human needs in Eric's private bathroom. Once Sookie closed the door, she leaned up against it and took a deep breath. Holy Hell could those two kiss! Damn if her girly bits weren't all tingly and craving for the next step. She knew before that she wouldn't make any of them wait too long but apparently her body was ready now. Well, they couldn't do much while at the club. Actually, she knew they could but they wouldn't. When they had sex it would be somewhere private and safe. She knew they would want that for her and she appreciated it. After she finished up she walked out to see Godric sitting on the couch and Eric at his desk looking through paperwork. As she crossed over to the sofa, Godric patted his lap for her to sit on, which she did with pleasure. She might be playing with fire but it felt so good she really didn't care. She could feel his erection and squirmed just a bit, loving the sound of his moan and the tightening of his arms around her. She may be teasing him but she was also teasing herself in the process, so worth it though.

When Eric finally finished up with all the paperwork, for the bar and Area, the mated trio headed out onto the floor. Once on the floor, Eric headed to the throne and saw there were two other seats, one on his left and one on the right. As he sat, he motioned for Godric and Sookie to join him. Godric sat on Eric's right and Sookie took the left. Within moments, Pam was standing behind Eric and Sookie, updating Eric on the club then left to tend the door. Sookie looked to Eric and asked if he'd like her to scope the crowd for a bit. She knew he would understand and by putting it this way, no one would be the wiser to her quirk. She had a feeling the fewer who knew what she could do the better off she and her mates would be. At his nod she lowered her shields a bit. Immediately she found two underage girls, an undercover cop just looking for a reason to call in a raid and a V dealer looking to score fresh product. Eric texted Pam and Chow, and within a few minutes the situations were taken care of.

Sookie raised her shields back up, tired of hearing the fangbangers thoughts, especially where her vampires were concerned. They were hers and she didn't plan on sharing. They had had their chance and if they hadn't taken advantage when it had been presented, well, that was their loss. No one but her would touch or taste her vampires. She smirked at the vermin who were giving her dirty looks. She knew what she had and how lucky she was. A small part of her couldn't help but gloat with these thoughts. At the cocked eyebrows from both Eric and Godric, Sookie shrugged and sent them possessiveness and appreciation through the bonds. They both chuckled and sent her humor and pride in answer.

After being on the dais for about half an hour, Sookie heard a familiar voice. Jason? What the devil was he doing here? Did Gran tell him about her finding her mates and it being two instead of one? Did she tell him about Rene and the attack? About Eric and Godric saving her? She had a million questions and decided to sneak a peek into his mind to find out. Jason was a good brother, a bit protective at times, but good to her nonetheless. When she looked into Jason's mind she found that Gran had explained it all to him and he was here to check out her vampires, big brother style. Sookie had to smile and shake her head, she loved her brother. Even though he knew he could get himself killed easily, he was still there to do his big brother part.


End file.
